True Feelings Revealed
by Haruka-chan1
Summary: A timeless love story filled with betrayal and revenge that brought two unlikely people together, a has kept them together for centuries but is all that they have about to be threatened by those who desire their love? RihoxShido.
1. The Ball Chapter 1 slight lime

True Feelings revealed  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is rewritten so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
The Ball...Chapter 1  
  
*******************~FlashBack~**********************************  
  
Yayoi walked in to Shido's office as usual, with Riho making coffee, and Guni bugging Shido. "Shido were having a ball tomorrow night from the NOS and I was wondering if you and Riho would like to go" said Yayoi. Riho walked in to the room with her usual smile, but not the same one she had before she turned in to a vampire. "Wow that would be great, why don't we go Mr. Shido," said Riho. Shido turned towards Riho for the first time in days she was smiling like her old self again. "If it will make both of you happy, then why not" said Shido sitting at his usual place. Yayoi smiled "Great, that's all I came to talk to you about. See you three later," said Yayoi walking gracefully out. Riho smiled up at Shido. "Mr. Shido do you think I can go out tonight to pick up a dress?" asked Riho. Shido didn't like the idea about letting her go on her own. "I'll come along with you, it's not safe even for you" said Shido. Riho smiled at him, even though he knew that she was slightly disappointed.  
  
****************~End Of FlashBack~********************************  
  
Shido walked along with Riho the sun had set but there still was many stores left open. "How about this store?" asked Riho walking in front of a beautiful Victorian gown store. "Sure" said Shido as he and Riho walked in. "Oh how can I help you?" asked an elderly sales woman, who seemed quite pleased that they came in. "What do you think will look nice on me?" asked Riho as she pulled out a orange color dress. Either his opinion mattered to her very much or she was just trying to prove to him why letting her shop on her own would be easier. "I don't think that is your color" said Shido. The sales woman stood next to Shido. "She is with you?" she asked. "Yes, she is" said Shido. Riho seemed too busy to care who was hitting on him or talking to him. "Excuse me where is your dressing rooms?" asked Riho. The sales woman smiled at her pointed towards the back. "I'll be right back," said Riho as she disappeared in to the line of gowns. "Why don't you sit, just follow me I'm sure you want to see how your little friend looks" said the sales woman. Shido nodded and followed after the woman.  
  
They came to a small sitting area in front of the fitting room. Shido sat down and waited for Riho to come out. "Would like a cup of tea?" asked the woman. "No thank you" said Shido as he stared at the entrance of the fitting room. "Well what you think?" asked Riho as she walked out in a blood red georgette A-line gown, halter V neckline that show off her blooming breast, the gown had a natural waist with a beaded trim over nude lining. Shido stared at her for a moment; she looked good enough to eat with the color an all. "You look beautiful," said the sales woman. "I don't know maybe blood red isn't my color," said Riho. *Yeah I see it a little too much* thought Riho. Shido couldn't believe how much she was growing, her body had bloomed so much. Next she came out in a blush satin A-line gown with side pleating. "What about this one?" she asked. "That one is nice," said Shido. "Really?" asked Riho. The Sales woman nodded. Riho still looked unsure of herself. After about an hour of Riho trying on gowns she finally picked one but didn't tell Shido which one. "I'll leave you to wonder," said Riho with a wink. *Yes drive me crazy is more the word* thought Shido as Riho bought some other materials with the gown.   
  
"I hope to see you again soon Mr. Shido" said the Sales woman. Shido smiled and walked out with Riho. "Why don't we take a walk?" said Shido. "Sure Mr. Shido" said Riho as she walked side along him. "Do you regret it?" asked Shido suddenly. "Huh? asked Riho. *God please not the 'do I regret becoming a vampire' thing again* thought Riho. "I mean being with me, not able to go out with your old friends" asked Shido. Rin stopped walking and Shido turned to look at her. "Mr. Shido I have already told you so many times that I don't regret one bit being with you. I like it with you. I can't lie and say I don't miss my old life, but you make up for that, you, Guni, and Yayoi," said Riho looking up at him. Shido smiled "I still feel one day you will hate me, but for now I will stop asking you that question" said Shido. Riho sighed "Thank you," she said. Riho spotted a ice cream shop and smiled. "I'll tell what I do miss, the taste of ice cream" said Riho. "Would you like one?" asked Shido. "No I...it wouldn't be the same" said Riho. Shido smiled at her and put one of his arms around her to comfort her. Riho smiled up at him with a smile.  
  
"Riho..." said a familiar voice. Riho and Shido turned to see Shunichi standing in front of them, obviously going home from film club. "Shunichi, nice to see you again" said Riho with a smile. "Yea...how have you been?" asked Shunichi. "Good, what about you" said Riho. Shunichi looked up to see Shido was playing with Riho's hair. "Riho why don't you two talk I'll be right back" said Shido walking away. Riho nodded as she and Shunichi sat down on one of the benches of the park. "So I see your still with him" said Shunichi feeling jealous at the way Shido was holding Riho. "Yeah, Mr. Shido is my creator and a really cool guy to be with," said Riho. Shunichi took Riho's free hand and held in his. "Riho you know I wouldn't care if your a..." he trailed off. "Shunichi that's real sweet of you, but you can't even say what I am...but I don't hold it against you" said Riho. Shido was in a close enough distance to hear their conversation. *Riho is hurting, but I can't help but feel jealous of this boy, he shared a life with her that I never can. And the fact that Riho is hurt by this boy makes me feel even stranger* thought Shido. "Riho you don't have to stay with him...I already told you that I'm in love with you," said Shunichi. Shido felt pained that he would even tell her to leave him. "Mr. Shido is my family, I care for him very much, and I won't ever leave his side, I became a vampire to be with him" said Riho. "Riho...are you in love with him?" asked Shunichi. Riho stood up "I have to go now Shunichi, Mr. Shido is waiting for me" said Riho as she walked up to where Shido was waiting. "Riho..." said Shunichi watched them walk away.   
  
They walked back to the office to find Yayoi was sitting there talking to Guni. "So where did you two go?" asked Yayoi. "I brought a dress for the ball" said Riho with a smile. "What about you Shido did you buy anything to wear for tomorrow night?" asked Yayoi. "No, I already have something to wear, anyway is there a new case?" he asked. "No I just stopped by to see all of you, I'm off duty for now" said Yayoi getting ready to leave. "Why don't you stay a bit longer?" said Riho. "No it's going to be dawn in a hour or two so I think I'll go home and sleep for a while, I got to look my best for the ball" said Yayoi with a wink. Riho smiled and waved good-bye. "Well I'm tired so I'll see you two tonight" said Guni as she went to her favorite spot to sleep. Riho sat down on the couch. "Aren't you tired?" asked Shido sitting next to her. "I...I have been having dreams that scares me a little" said Riho. "Huh? Dreams?" asked Shido. "Yeah...there is a smooth voice that talks to me, and touches me in a intimate way and it feels so real...and what is even more scary is that the voice sound like..." Riho stopped there. "Who does it sound like?" asked Shido. "It nothing really just a silly dream, I'm acting like a baby" said Riho waving it off. "No tell me," said Shido. "Well it sounds like Cain...but I'm sure I'm imagining it" said Riho with a smile to tell it was ok.   
  
*Cain! What does he want with her? * Thought Shido. "Mr. Shido?" asked Riho. Shido smiled "Go to sleep if you want to look your best for the ball" said Shido. Riho was about to walk to her room, which was generously provided by him, when Shido grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him. "Sleep here and when you fall asleep I'll put you to bed" he said. "No you don't have to do that," said Riho. "It's alright Riho, I was going to go to sleep later anyway" said Shido. "Yeah, ok," said Riho. Shido sat on the couch with Riho's head on his lap. "Thanks a lot Mr. Shido," said Riho as sleep over took her. Shido smiled at Riho's sleeping form. *I feel so sorry for this one, she has lost her family, now her friends, and she can't even die now thanks to me* thought Shido as he gently stroked Riho's soft hair. "Mr. Shido thanks for being here," whispered Riho in her sleep. "No problem Riho" said Shido with a smile. *What do you want with her Cain? Why her, don't you think you had done enough already? * Thought Shido also feeling sleepy.  
  
Shido woke to find that now he was lying on the couch with Riho on top of him. Shido pulled her closer, he felt safe some how knowing that she was with him. Riho gave off a little sound. Shido looked down to her face, and the sound came again only louder this time. *She's moaning...is she in heat? * Thought Shido as he watched her face.  
  
***Riho was lying naked on her bed feeling the cool sheets under her bare skin, she felt someone grab one of her breast and massage it gently. She let out a pleasurable moan. "Who are you, why can't I see your face?" asked Riho breathless. Her hunter was laughing as she felt something moist on her breast. Riho let out another moan. The mysterious person laughed as she held the sheets tighter. Riho could feel his lips moving down her body, leaving a small wet trail. *I'm not imaging Mr. Shido am I? * Thought Riho***  
  
Shido saw the blush that was now coming over her face, as her moans got louder. "Riho..." he said to her gently, but she held on to his arms as she moaned more. "What the hell is she dreaming of?" asked Shido out loud. ~*He touches me in a intimate way, and it feels real*~ Riho's words drifted through his head. *That bastard! * Thought Shido as he started to shake Riho awake. "Riho wake up! Riho!" said Shido. Riho's eyes fluttered open and close before she slowly drifted back to sleep. "Damn! Riho wake up" said Shido. Riho was already asleep again.  
  
***Riho let out a small gasp when she felt herself being flipped over so she was lying on her stomached, but the real surprise came when she felt a soft finger trace down her spine, and soon replacing his finger was his lips, trailing small wet kisses down her back. "Who are you, tell me please" said Riho. "You will find out soon," said that smooth voice with the accent. "Is...are you Cain?" asked Riho. As soon as she asked she felt a small bite on her neck, causing her to let out a small gasp, and laughter filled the room, and soon all the feelings were gone and a white light flooded her vision. ***  
  
"Riho?" asked Shido when he saw her open her eyes completely. "Mr. Shido...did you bite me or was I imagining that?" asked Riho. "I had to do it to wake you, you were dreaming again," said Shido. Riho's face turned different shades of red. "Oh my god..." said Riho recalling the dream. Shido smiled at her "Don't worry" he said as he stroked her head. "I asked him who he was...I asked him if he was Cain, but I didn't get answer just felt a bite and heard laughter" said Riho still beet red her face buried in his chest. Shido smiled as he felt her small breath on his chest. "Don't worry, we'll find out what's going on" said Shido. "Alright" said Riho. Shido smiled down at her, Riho turned and smiled back, but he could she the slight worry in her eyes. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" asked Shido. "No...I'm not sure," said Riho. "Why don't you try?" said Shido. "I was wondering Mr. Shido did you have any friends before Yayoi, and Guni?" asked Riho. "I really don't remember, but now I have you, Yayoi and Guni," said Shido. "So do you still want to know about your past?" asked Riho. "I guess some part of me wants to, but the other doesn't really care any more I have a good life now, or as good as it gets for vampire" said Shido. "I'm glad that I'm here with you, at least now I'll never be alone" said Riho. "I feel the same way," said Shido closing his eyes. They fell asleep in each other's arms like that.  
  
It was about sunset when Shido woke up to find that Riho was up already. "Riho?" he asked getting up. Riho walked out with a mug filled with blood, which she had warmed up for him. "Here you go Mr. Shido, I'm going back to my apartment so I can get ready for tonight. "Why don't get ready here?" asked Shido. "I have all my stuff back at my apartment so I want to get ready, can you and Yayoi pick me up on your way?" asked Riho. Handing him the mug. Shido took few sips and looked up at Riho "Ok, be careful" he said. "Mr. Shido you sound like my father" said Riho walking out with smile. *Is that what I am to her? * Thought Shido staring at the door. "Shido I wanted to ask you something" said Guni flying over to where he was sitting. "What is it Guni?" asked Shido. "Well it's about Riho," said Guni sitting on the coffee table. "What about her?" asked Shido. "Well what you feel about her? Is she just a friend, a daughter, or a lover?" asked Guni. "What's with the sudden question?" asked Shido. "You're probably to thick headed to notice the girl is in love with you," said Guni. "Riho in love with me?" asked Shido. "We all knew even before she became a vampire that she had a crush on you, but now what do you think she feels? I say you ask her and tonight will be good time to do it," said Guni.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Shido. "I don't know even if you say the wrong thing she'll think you're handsome and forgive you," said Guni. Shido chuckled at Guni but soon his features became darkened. "I don't want to drive her away Guni," he said softly. "Why would telling her that you care about her drive her away?" asked Guni. "It's complicated," said Shido. "Why is it complicated? Don't think just cause it didn't work out between you and that freaky voice guy doesn't mean that it's not gonna work out between you and Riho" said Guni. Shido stared at Guni for a moment "But what if it is like that, what if she doesn't want to be with me, and I scare her off, and I'm not saying that she is my lover" said Shido. Guni yawned "What ever you say Shido" said Guni. "I'm serious Guni what if she gets scared and runs off, she is still so young and who knows what she might do," said Shido. "Gees Shido you're all ready over thinking the idea" said Guni who was floating with her hands behind her head. "I...never mind I have to change for tonight," said Shido as he walked in to his room. Guni smiled *that only proves that you do* she thought.   
  
*What the hell is up with Guni, asking me something like that? Riho as my lover? * Thought Shido as he stripped off his shirt. *Well, she is beautiful, and very tempting...very cute to* thought Shido with a smile. "No! I won't bring her in to another commitment" said Shido. Guni flew over to where he was "If I knew you were going to beat yourself up so much for this, then I would have never brought it up" she said. "No it's not that...it's just I already took away her smile, what else will happen to her" said Shido. "If your worried about her dreams, then maybe you shouldn't from what I heard she was probably in heat and was dreaming of you" said Guni. "No it wasn't me that was dreaming of...it was him" said Shido *Even if I wished it was me she wouldn't think of me that way, she probably loves that boy her age Shunichi* thought Shido. "So how do I look?" asked Shido. Guni looked around him. Shido was dressed in a black tuxedo, and his hair was tied in with a black ribbon, a long black trench coat and white gloves completed the look. "You look great," said Guni. Shido smiled. "I'll say," said Yayoi's voice. Shido turned to find Yayoi in a wild cherry satin faced taffeta sheath with corset bodice and a V neckline that dipped down to show her womanly curves she had on a gray color coat she had a light make up and her hair was left as usual.   
  
"My don't you look beautiful" said Shido. "Shido you flatter me," said Yayoi. Shido smiled at Yayoi. "Where is Riho isn't she coming?" asked Yayoi. "She left to her apartment so she can get dressed, she asked if we can pick her up on the way" said Shido. "Alright then let's go" said Yayoi. "We'll be ok on your own?" asked Shido looking at Guni. "What do I look like a kid to you?" asked Guni. Shido smiled "alright then let's go" said Shido. "Shido remember what I said" called Guni before the door closed. "What was that about?" asked Yayoi. "Nothing, we were just talking about some things," said Shido. "I see and you don't want to share?" asked Yayoi. "Not really" said Shido. The ride to Riho's apartment was a quite one, and seems to take longer then it really was.  
  
Riho was ready waiting for Shido and Yayoi to arrive. "I wonder what taking them so long," said Riho and as if in answer there was a knock on her door. Riho smiled and walked to the door. "Mr. Shido-" Riho was cut off when their stood Shunichi with flowers. "Shunichi" asked Riho. "I saw you coming back to your place and thought I come and see you" said Shunichi handing her the flowers. "Thank you" said Riho. Shunichi took a sweep of Riho. "Are you going some where?" he asked. Riho smiled "Yes, Mr. Shido and another friend is taking me to a ball" said Riho. "Ball?" asked Shunichi. "Yeah, so how do you think I look?" asked Riho. "You look great...beautiful" said Shunichi with a small smile; Riho giggled like her old self. Shido got out of the car "I'll get her" he said as he walked to wards her apartment. Yayoi nodded and waited. Riho and Shunichi sat and talked for a while about school, and other things. "So Shunichi how is Mikako?" asked Riho. "She's good, she still misses you, just like most people" said Shunichi. Riho smiled and was about to say something when that there was another knock at her door.   
  
"That must be Mr. Shido," said Riho getting up from her sitting position. "Can you get that for me so I can grab my coat and stuff?" asked Riho. "Um...sure" said Shunichi. "Riho are you ok?" asked Shido. The door opened and instead of Riho there stood the boy Shunichi. "Is Riho there?" asked Shido confused about what he was doing there. "Yeah she said she had to grab some of her stuff," said Shunichi. "Mr. Shido wow look at how handsome you look!" said Riho with a big smile. "Thank you Riho, come on or we'll be late," said Shido. "See you Shunichi," said Riho waving as she and Shido disappeared. "So are you going to let me see which dress you bought?" asked Shido. "No not just yet, it's a surprise," said Riho. Shunichi watched them get in to the car with Yayoi. "Riho..." he said as he watched the car disappear. "Wow, Yayoi you look beautiful," said Riho. "Well I wish I could say the same for you, but I'll just have to wait for that right" said Yayoi. Riho giggled. Shido smiled she sounded so much like the Riho he use to know and it made him happy. *What was that kid doing at her apartment? * Thought Shido. "We are here," said Yayoi pulling in front of the beautiful hotel where the ball was taking place. "Wow this place is so beautiful," said Riho as Shido opened the door for her to get out. "Well leave it to NOS" said Yayoi. "Alright here is your invitations," said Yayoi. "Thanks" said Riho while Shido nodded.  
  
The group walked in to find that that hotel was even more beautiful then the outside. Riho giggled in excitement. "Riho follow me I'll show you where to put your coat" said Yayoi. Riho nodded as she followed after her. Shido waited for them at the bottom of the stairs after he check in his coat. "Mr. Shido?" asked Riho as she came down the stairs. Shido almost lost his balance when he saw her coming down the stairs, she was in a beautiful cream strapless satin A-line gown, dropped waist and banded mock wrap skirt at back, the gown hugged all her curves, her hair was done in a elegant bun with few curled shards and small Rhine stones on her hair she had on matching cream gloves and shoes, her lips were a summer pink, her eyes where lined with black eye liner and mascara making her beautiful blue eyes stand out even more. "So how do I look?" she asked closing Shido's mouth. "Beautiful" he said as he took her hand. Riho smiled up at him. *Beautiful isn't the word to describe you* thought Shido.  
  
"Where is Yayoi?" asked Shido. "She met with one of her co-workers and they started to chat, he seemed like a nice man" said Riho. Shido chuckled. "So Mr. Shido what do you think we should do?" asked Riho. "How about a dance?" asked Shido. Riho giggled and nodded "I would love to" she said. Shido pulled her in to the crowd of dancers. Shido and Riho moved gracefully as one, and other were small chatters of how cute they looked together. "Mr. Shido I wanted to apologize about this morning" said Riho. "Apologize for what?" asked Shido. Riho blushed again "About my dream, and I must have woken you up" said Riho. Shido chuckled "Don't worry about it" he said pulling her closer. The music changed to something slower. Riho warped her arms around Shido's neck, as he did the same with her waist and pulled her closer. The music seemed on going, slow and soft made just for couples. Riho placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You know Mr. Shido I wish this moment could just freeze" she whispered. "So do I Riho" Shido whispered back. Riho held on to him a little tighter, and Shido placed a small kiss on her neck. "Riho...do you love that boy?" asked Shido suddenly. "You mean Shunichi?" asked Riho. "Yes" said Shido. "I care for him as a friend, nothing more" said Riho. Shido sighed and Riho smiled at that *He does care* she thought.   
  
The music ended a little fast for the both of them, as they walked out of the dance floor. Yayoi sat on one of the tables drinking a golden colored liquid. "So how was the dance?" asked Yayoi. "Great" said Riho as she sat down. "Very good music" said Shido. "Mr. Shido why don't you and Yayoi dance?" asked Riho. "Sure, would you like to dance?" asked Shido. "Love to" said Yayoi. Riho watched as they walked slowly towards the dance floor. Riho sighed *Tonight I feel alive* she thought. "Is this sit taken?" asked a all to familiar voice. Riho turned to find a handsome man with long blond hair standing behind her. "Umm...No" said Riho. The man smiled and sat down next to her. "May I say that you look beautiful" said the man. Riho had a faint blush "Thank you, Sir you look very handsome yourself" said Riho. The man gave a smooth silky laugh, sending chills down Riho's spine.   
  
Shido watched as the man approached Riho and sat down next to her, as they talked he could see the surprise on Riho's face. "Shido is something wrong?" asked Yayoi. "Huh? Nothing" said Shido. "If I wasn't mistaken you were looking towards you secretary in more then a brotherly way" said Yayoi. Shido blushed "It's not like that" said Shido. "Shido are you falling in love with her?" asked Yayoi. "No of course not, she is..." Shido started. "Yes, Shido?" asked Yayoi. Shido didn't have an answer for himself how can he answer her. "Shido if you care for her then just tell her, hell the girl is in love with you" said Yayoi. "How do you know?" asked Shido. "Or why else do you think she became what she is, she wants to be with and she's been giving you so many hints, but your too hard headed to see it" said Yayoi. Shido stared at Yayoi "That's what Guni said" he said. "Well she is right, you might as well just tell, before someone takes her away from you" said Yayoi. *Takes her away?...* thought Shido. "Come on you can tell her" said Yayoi taking him away from the dance floor.   
  
"Hey where is Riho?" asked Yayoi. Shido looked around but she was nowhere in sight and neither was that guy that was talking to her. "I'll go and check it out over there" said Shido as he walked towards the balcony, only to find that the guy and Riho was sitting and talking. "Riho?" asked Shido. Riho turned and smiled at him "Mr. Shido" she said. "What are you doing out here?" asked Shido. "Miss Riho won't you introduce me to your friend" said the man as he came in to view. Shido gasped. Riho had a daze look over her. "Mr. Shido meet Mr.-" Riho was cut off by Shido's sudden out burst. "Cain!" said Shido. The vampire smiled. "Hello again Shido..."   
  
TBC  
****************************************************************  
AN: So what you guys think? I know the beginning is lame but I promise it will get better, please tell me if you liked it or not! Sorry for the grammar and spelling. I can't spell for shit! Anyways please REVIEW!!! Thanks ^_~ 


	2. Trouble Brewing Chapter 2

True Feelings revealed  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
Trouble brewing...Chapter 2  
  
Last Time...  
********************************************************************************************  
"Hey where is Riho?" asked Yayoi. Shido looked around but she was nowhere in sight and neither was that guy that was talking to her. "I'll go and check it out over there" said Shido as he walked towards the balcony, only to find that the guy and Riho was sitting and talking. "Riho?" asked Shido. Riho turned and smiled at him "Mr. Shido" she said. "What are you doing out here?" asked Shido. "Miss Riho won't you introduce me to your friend" said the man as he came in to view. Shido gasped. "Cain!" said Shido. The vampire smiled. "Hello again Shido..."  
********************************************************************************************  
  
"Cain!" said Shido. The Vampire smiled "Hello again Shido" he said. "Riho what are you doing with him?" asked Shido. "What do you mean Mr. Shido?" asked Riho with a daze look. "What the hell did you do to her?" asked Shido. "We were just talking" said Cain with a smile. "Why do you want now Cain?" asked Shido. "You know what I want Shido" said Cain with a seductive smile. Shido just glared. "Is it you that have been coming to Riho's dreams?" asked Shido. Cain laughed "Yes, she is a very lovely creature when she is nude" he said. Shido gritted his teeth. "Why?" asked Shido. "I was lonely and needed something to do" said Cain with a smile. Shido couldn't get the pictures of Riho moaning for him. "Leave her alone Cain! She will never feel that way after she founds out that it's you" said Shido. "Are you sure? Don't you think she knows that it was me, and she seem to enjoy herself well" said Cain. Shido bit in to this hand and drew out the blood sword. "Cain you bastard!" he yelled running forward. "Careful Shido, you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself" said Cain. Shido realizing that what he said was true, they were in a public area and running wild with a sword made of blood wasn't the smartest ideas. Shido's sword turned to blood and disappeared. "Leave her alone Cain or this time I'll really kill you. You and I have nothing now and to tell you the truth I don't think we ever had anything" said Shido. Cain's smile disappeared.   
  
"We will see, but you should keep your lovely secretary close" said Cain gently touching Riho's cheeks. "Don't touch her" said Shido. Cain smiled. Shido walked over to Riho and saw the lifeless look that was in her eyes. Shido gritted his teeth. "Bring her back, the way she was" said Shido. "Don't you like her this way she is so much more enjoyable" said Cain. Shido pulled Riho in to a tight hug. "I'm sorry Riho, I should have never left alone" he whispered. "What's wrong Mr. Shido I'm here" said Riho. Cain glared at the scene before him. *She matters to him more then I do?* thought Cain. "Riho are you all right?" asked Shido. "I'm fine" said Riho. Shido hugged her once more. Riho hugged back confused she looked around and her eyes landed on Cain. "Mr. Shido..." she said as a scared look came over her gentle face. "I know" Shido replied. "Riho, what a beautiful name" said Cain. Riho held on to Shido's tux tighter. "Oh don't fear me, you certainly don't when were together" said Cain softly. "No...no..." shook Riho. Cain's laughter replaced his physical form, and soon faded.  
  
Shido turned towards Riho who was holding her ears and shaking. "Riho..." whispered Shido. *This is all my fault! She should have stayed away from the beginning!* thought Shido. "Mr. Shido it was him...I feel so disgusted" said Riho between sobs. "You shouldn't, you didn't know...Riho" he whispered. *If it's anyone that should feel disgust it should be me, for letting this happen* he thought. Yayoi came out in to the balcony and found Riho crying with Shido in front of her lost in thought. "What happened?" asked Yayoi. "Cain" said Shido. Yayoi nodded "So why don't you two come back to the party and try and enjoy yourself a little" said Yayoi. Riho shook her head "Yayoi is right Mr. Shido. You brought me to the party to have a good time, so..." she was trying her best to smile. "It's all right Riho" said Shido. "No Mr. Shido you go and enjoy yourself I want to go home and take a long bath" said Riho looking at herself as if she was rotting. "I'll take you home" said Shido. "No really I can make it back on my own" said Riho. "Riho, let Shido take you home, I can drive back" said Yayoi feeling back for the girl. "Are you sure Yayoi?" asked Riho. "Yeah I'm sure why don't you get your coat, and meet us at out table" said Yayoi. Riho nodded and walked quietly away.   
  
"You ok?" asked Yayoi sitting across from Shido. Shido looked guilty and worried. "I wish he would just leave me alone!" said Shido. "I understand, but you have to stop beating yourself up about it" said Yayoi. "I wouldn't feel as guilty if he didn't pull Riho in to all this" said Shido. "I know, I feel bad for her too" said Yayoi. Shido shook his head. "I know she is strong but some times..." he started. "She seems vulnerable?" asked Yayoi. Shido nodded. Riho walked up to them "I'm ready to go Mr. Shido" said Riho. "Here take my car, I'll ditch a ride from one of the other agents" said Yayoi. "Thanks Yayoi" said Shido. "Hey no prob" said Yayoi. Riho sat quietly in the car as Shido drove, and the short ride to her apartment was very quite and awkward. Shido took Riho to her door and stood and watched her for a while before breaking the silence. "Riho?" asked Shido. "You don't have to feel guilty Mr. Shido. It's not your fault and I don't want you to feel about anything that has happened so far, because I don't" said Riho.   
  
"Are sure? Because-" Shido was stopped by Riho placing her gloved finger over his lips. "Mr. Shido I told you that I never regret anything that happened, you were always there for me and that's what counts, you did it to save my life" said Riho with a small smile. Shido took her hand and kissed it. "You are so strong" he said softly. Riho nodded "I feel strong because I have kind and strong friends" said Riho. Shido smiled down at her. "Why don't you come in Mr. Shido" said Riho. Shido nodded and walked in. Her apartment wasn't big, it was just perfect for a single person to live comfortably. He noticed that her place was very neat and elegant. "After my parents death I moved here, and found that I didn't need much to feel happy" said Riho. Shido turned towards her. "This place was enough for me, I guess I needed a small place not to feel lonely" said Riho with a small smile.   
  
Riho turned on the light, which revealed the den in there was a stand that held the TV and stereo, he noticed the cream color couch, and the pillows pilled on it with a small blanket on it's handle. The walls were painted a cream shade and were filled with picture of herself, her family and friends. "This is my room" said Riho like a child showing her new friend her place. She turned on the light and again it revealed her bed in the center of the room which looked very comfortable from all the sheets, comforter, and pillows it had, next to the bed was a small table with a small lamp and a picture of her, himself, Yayoi and Guni together. Next to the window with the blue sheer curtains was a small couch which again was pilled with pillows, next to that a small table holding a crystal vase containing flowers which where fresh, by the looks of it across from that was a vanity table with things girls her age would need or want and a dresser, and a table on the right of the bed for her studying purposes, the walls of the room was painted a light blue shade. It felt warm and nice, and not lonely at all. [AN: I know in the anime that's not how it is at all, but I wanted this way ^_^]  
  
"Mr. Shido?" asked Riho. "Hmm?" he asked looking back at her. "I'm going to take a bath, you make yourself at home" said Riho. Shido nodded. Riho pulled out a towel and other things and headed for the bathroom. Shido walked around the room and picked up the flower that was sitting on the table. The pink rose look so soft and fragile yet the thorns on its stems were strong and painful. Shido sat down on the couch, and just like he thought it would be the couch was like sitting on cloud. Shido picked up the card that was next to the vase containing the flowers.   
  
Dear Riho,  
  
I want to bring back that sun shine in to you life, I know you like roses so these are from me, I don't know what's going on, but I want you to know that I will always be there for you and I will love you. I hope you like the roses and remember me...  
  
Love,  
Shunichi   
  
Shido felt upset up the card that had a picture of a small teddy bare and a heart. ~*I'm still in love with you, I don't care about what you are*~ Shunichi's words kept floating back in his head. Shido sighed and stared at the ceiling. *She deserves to be happy. She doesn't deserve to have this cursed life I gave her* thought Shido not noticing that Riho was standing in the room. "Mr. Shido are you all right?" asked Riho. Shido looked at a wet, barley dressed Riho standing there with concern over her face. *She is so beautiful* he thought as his eyes made it's way down her body. There she stood wearing nothing but a small pink towel that barely covered her. Shido's eye traveled down her exposed body, first her creamy shoulders, her long limps, her knees...She was like nymph emerging from the water, as droplets traveled down her body, he wanted so much to reach out and trace each and every part of her body with his tongue. *get a hold of yourself!* he thought. "Are you all right?" asked Riho. "Huh? Oh yes, I was just thinking" said Shido. "Maybe you shouldn't do that to much you might hurt yourself" said Riho with a smile. Shido chuckled. "I forgot to get my clothing, I'm not really use to anyone being here" said Riho with a blush. *Thanks God I just didn't walk out here naked* she thought. Shido nodded and watched as she pulled out some clothing from the dresser and went back inside the bathroom.  
  
Five minutes later Riho emerged wearing a tank top and a pair of tight jeans, her hair was dried, but still damp. "Sorry about that Mr. Shido" said Riho. "No, it's all right" said Shido. "If you want you can go back to the office, I'm fine now" said Riho looking at her hand. "No, I'll stay it's not like I have anything to do there" said Shido. Riho smiled "I would make you something to eat, but you know" she said. "You don't have to why don't you rest for a while" said Shido pushing her down so her head is on his lap. "I'm going to get your clothing wet with my hair" said Riho sitting up. Shido reached out and moved a few strands of hair from her face. ~* Tell her if you love her, hell she's been in love with you since she met you*~ Yayoi's words came in to his head as he caressed her face. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" asked Shido. "I know now" whispered Riho. Shido picked her up and went to her bed. *What is he doing, OMG don't tell me were going to...nope not happening he's probably just being nice* thought Riho. Shido gently placed her on the soft bed and laid holding her. *I want her but, now is not the time for that...she smells good* thought Shido. Riho found herself getting sleepy and she turned to face Shido who had his eyes closed already.   
  
"Sweet dreams Mr. Shido" she whispered and kissed his cheek and fell asleep. "Good night Riho" he said as he watched her sleep. His eyes traveled down to her small pink lips. *If I take a brush she won't know...I sound like a love sick high school kid* thought Shido as he bent forward and brushed his lips with Riho's. Shido felt a jolt when his lips touched hers, it wasn't a bad one but one of great pleasure. The kind of pleasure he didn't have for centuries. He moved some hair out of her face, and settled himself next to her, it was going to be dawn and from the looks of it he was spending it with her. Cain watched Shido kissing Riho and the smile that came over his face was very distasteful to the older vampire. "How dare he!" said Cain as he found himself throwing his wine glass filled with blood on the ground. "I will teach him another lesson" said Cain as the image of Shido kissing Riho and smiling burned through his head. *I will see what he does when she is no longer his* he thought with a smile.  
  
Shido woke again to find that Riho was still sleeping protectively with in his arms. *Where she belongs* he thought as the morning light bathed the room and high lighted all of Riho's face. *She's so beautiful* thought Shido closing his eyes once more to be drawn in to the warm and peaceful sleep. Guni looked out the window of Shido's office. "Where in the hell are they?!? I know that damn party isn't still going on" said Guni. "That's right it ended 5 hours ago" said Yayoi walking through the door. "Where is Shido?" asked Guni. "That's what I came to ask you and where my car is" said Yayoi. "What you mean isn't he and Riho with you?" asked Guni. "No, they left shortly after the party started" said Yayoi. "Why?" asked Guni. "Cain" said Yayoi. "Oh" said Guni. *I hope they are all right* the fairy thought. "Well, why don't we call Riho's place?" asked Yayoi. Guni shrugged as Yayoi took the cell phone and dialed Riho's number.  
  
Shido was awakened by some weird and very annoying sound. Riho stirred in her sleep before sitting up and rubbing her eyes clear. Shido couldn't help but smile at how cute she was sometimes. "That damn phone!" said Riho as she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Riho? Oh thank goodness your all right" said Yayoi over the other end. "What you mean?" asked Riho. "Where is Shido and my car?" asked Yayoi getting afraid that Cain must have take him. "Oh Mr. Shido is here, we were sleeping before you called" said Riho annoyed. "Oh I see, sorry to bother you then" said Yayoi. "Ok bye" said Riho and walked back to her bed. Shido who was still lying down looked at her. "Who was it?" asked Shido. "Oh Yayoi she wanted to know where you and her car was" said Riho snuggling closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "I think she needs a boyfriend if she is so in to that car" said Riho. Shido chuckled. "Well, what happened to them?" asked Guni. "They are sleeping" said Yayoi. "Who is they?" asked Guni. "They is Riho and Shido" said Yayoi. "Well, what you know the little slut got further then I thought she would" said Guni with a smirk. "Which one are you talking about?" asked Yayoi. "Both of them I guess" said Guni as she started to laugh joined by Yayoi. "But I'm happy for them, at least Shido won't be lonely and neither will Riho" said Guni. "Well, what you know the little fairy does have a heart" said Yayoi. Guni had a serious look on her face.   
  
"I have been with Shido for a long time, and I noticed that he never came close to anyone as much as he did with Riho. And I guess fate works in weird ways you know. Riho is lonely from losing her parents and Shido is just lonely and the way they came together it's nice" said Guni. "Don't you feel jealous that you won't be the only girl in Shido's life?" asked Yayoi. "No, I won't actually because she was always there" said Guni. "What are you talking about?" asked Yayoi. "From the centuries that past that I was with Shido there was always a Riho, he didn't notice it, but I did. She would linger around, and I'm guessing she would do that so he would find her" said Guni. "I think you need to go to bed" said Yayoi. "Maybe your right. I'll see you later Yayoi" said Guni as she went to her sleeping spot. *I hope they are both happy* thought Guni. Yayoi stared at the afternoon sun. *Something doesn't seem right* she thought as she walked to her rented car.   
  
TBC  
*****************************************************************  
AN: Well tell me what you think. I only got one review please review more I would really like to know what you think. Sorry for spelling and grammar. and Thank you people who review and people who don't pleasezzz REVIEW!!! ^_^ Thank you 


	3. Tortured Mind Chapter 3

True Feelings revealed  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
Tortured Mind...Chapter 3  
  
Last Time  
****************************************************************************  
  
Shido was awakened by some weird and very annoying sound. Riho stirred in her sleep before sitting up and rubbing her eyes clear. Shido couldn't help but smile at how cute she was sometimes. "That damn phone!" said Riho as she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Riho? Oh thank goodness your all right" said Yayoi over the other end. "What you mean?" asked Riho. "Where is Shido and my car?" asked Yayoi getting afraid that Cain must have take him. "Oh Mr. Shido is here, we were sleeping before you called" said Riho annoyed. "Oh I see, sorry to bother you then" said Yayoi. "Ok bye" said Riho and walked back to her bed. Shido who was still lying down looked at her. "Who was it?" asked Shido. "Oh Yayoi she wanted to know where you and her car was" said Riho snuggling closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "I think she needs a boyfriend if she is so in to that car" said Riho. Shido chuckled. "Well, what happened to them?" asked Guni. "They are sleeping" said Yayoi. "Who is they?" asked Guni. "They is Riho and Shido" said Yayoi. "Well, what you know the little slut got further then I thought she would" said Guni with a smirk. "Which one are you talking about?" asked Yayoi. "Both of them I guess" said Guni as she started to laugh joined by Yayoi. "But I'm happy for them, at least Shido won't be lonely and neither will Riho" said Guni. "Well, what you know the little fairy does have a heart" said Yayoi. Guni had a serious look on her face.   
  
"I have been with Shido for a long time, and I noticed that he never came close to anyone as much as he did with Riho. And I guess fate works in weird ways you know. Riho is lonely from losing her parents and Shido is just lonely and the way they came together it's nice" said Guni. "Don't you feel jealous that you won't be the only girl in Shido's life?" asked Yayoi. "No, I won't actually because she was always there" said Guni. "What are you talking about?" asked Yayoi. "From the centuries that past that I was with Shido there was always a Riho, he didn't notice it, but I did. She would linger around, and I'm guessing she would do that so he would find her" said Guni. "I think you need to go to bed" said Yayoi. "Maybe your right. I'll see you later Yayoi" said Guni as she went to her sleeping spot. *I hope they are both happy* thought Guni. Yayoi stared at the afternoon sun. *Something doesn't seem right* she thought as she walked to her rented car.  
  
*********************************************************************************   
Riho woke up to find that it was almost sunset. *This is the longest I have ever slept...of course I know why* thought Riho as she glanced at the sleeping Shido. She lied there just watching him sleep. *He looks so handsome even he is sleeping* she thought. Shido moved to his back and opened his eyes. Riho looked over him. "Good morning or night" said Riho smiling. Shido smiled up at her face. *This is how I want to wake up every morning* thought Shido. "Well, I guess it's good night" said Shido. Riho sat up and looked at him. "Would you like some coffee?" she asked. "Sure" said Shido. Riho nodded as she slowly got up and made her way to the little kitchen of her apartment. Shido stood up and fixed himself up. "Here you go" said Riho handing him the cup. "Thank you" said Shido as he took in the scent of the coffee. "I wish I could drink it" said Shido. "I know, so do I" said Riho looking up at him. "Why don't we head back to the office and give Yayoi her car back before she files for missing" said Shido. Riho laughed and nodded. "Let me just get changed" said Riho.   
  
"I'll wait for you in there" he said pointing at the living room. She nodded and rummaged threw her dresser. Shido quietly sat himself and waited. *I wonder what Guni is doing right now* thought Shido. A loud noise broke Shido out of his thoughts. "Riho are you in there?" called a female voice. "Mikako I'm telling you that she's probably sleeping right now" said a male voice. Shido got up and opened the door. The girl stepped back. "This is Riho's apartment right?" asked the girl with a slight blush. "Yes, it is she's changing" said Shido feeling stupid, he recognized the girl as the one that the night breed attacked, and the boy was the one called Shunichi. "Mr. Shido who is it?" asked Riho from her room. "Riho is that you?!?" asked the girl. "Mikako!" yelled Shunichi as he tried quite her. Shunichi noticed that Shido was wearing the same tuxedo from yesterday night, and frowned. *He slept over...* he thought. Riho finally made it to the door. "Mikako?" asked Riho. Mikako pulled Riho in to an embrace. "What is wrong with you, you don't call me any more or anything" said Mikako. "Sorry I just..." Riho looked at Shido. "Riho who is the handsome man that opened the door?" whispered Mikako. Riho blushed.   
  
"Umm Mr. Shido this is Mikako and Shunichi" Riho introducing the two to her boss. "Hello" said Mikako while Shunichi nodded. "So Riho how you been?" asked Mikako sitting down. "I have been all right" said Riho. "How was the ball?" asked Shunichi. Riho looked down. "It was all right, but I didn't stay that long" said Riho. Mikako was about to ask about the ball when Riho's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "What aren't you two done sleeping?!?" yelled Guni over the phone. Mikako glanced at Shido who shook his head lightly and a blushing Riho. *She's sleeping with him?* she thought. "Guni calm down what happened?" asked Riho. "When are you gonna get here?" asked Guni. "We are coming, but I have guest" said Riho. "Can you hurry up" said Guni. "Missing Mr. Shido already?" asked Riho. "Shut up you little slut!" yelled Guni. "Bye, we'll be there as soon as possible" said Riho. Shido looked at her. "Guni is lonely, she wanted to know when we are going back to the office" said Riho. Shido chuckled. "You know Mr. Shido you can go. I'll come by later" said Riho. ~*We will see, but you should keep your lovely secretary close*~ Cain's words were drifting through his head. "No, I'll wait for you, I don't mind" said Shido. Riho smiled.   
  
Shunichi couldn't help but feel jealous of the scene in front of him, the way Riho smiled for him was killing him. "Do you guys have to go some where?" asked Mikako. "Not just yet" said Riho. Mikako smiled "So Riho what have you been up to?" she asked. "Not much, these days nothing changes for me" said Riho. Shido felt that guilt stabbing him. "What would you guys like to eat?" asked Riho. "Nothing Thanks" said Mikako and Shunichi nodded. Riho was about to ask Shunichi about something when there was a knock at the door. Riho opened the door and was Yayoi standing there. "It's about time, you two woke up! Do you know how hard it is for me to drive a car that limps?" asked Yayoi. Riho nodded and welcomed her in. Yayoi blushed when she noticed the guest, he eyes drifted to Shido. "Yayoi" he said. "Hey aren't you the police woman that helped me a while back?" asked Mikako. Yayoi nodded and took a seat next to Shido. "Did you sleep in your tuxedo?" asked Yayoi. "Yeah" said Shido. "Well, you didn't get far. Guni will be disappointed, she called both of you a slut this morning" said Yayoi. Shido chuckled. "I need to teach her a lesson" said Riho. "So what you having here?" asked Yayoi. "Nothing, just a little visit" said Mikako. "I see, how have you been feeling lately?" asked Yayoi. "I have been good" said Mikako.   
  
"And what about you Shunichi?" asked Yayoi. "I have been good too" said Shunichi. There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So Yayoi how did the ball end last night?" asked Riho. "Oh it was one of the NOS usual, the chief got drunk and fell down the stairs in to the fountain in the garden. One of the officers got dumped in front of everyone. And the waiter tripped over his lace" said Yayoi as if it was an every day thing. "I should have stayed longer" said Riho giggling. "Yeah, sound like a fun party" said Mikako giggling too. "Riho it was nice seeing you again, I hope you call me and we'll go to the mall. Ok" said Mikako with a wink. "All right" said Riho. Mikako got up and gave Riho a hug, Riho hugged back as if she was never going to see her again, well that was the original plan, but she knew that with her friends it was going to be hard. "Thanks for coming to see me" said Riho. "Hey no problem, plush what would film club be if we didn't have our leading actress" said Mikako. Riho smiled and nodded "Bye Riho" said Shunichi. "Bye Mikako, Shunichi" said Riho before closing the door.   
  
"Well, are we going back to the office?" asked Yayoi. "Yeah let's go" said Shido. "Yeah let me just grab the cookies I got for Guni" said Riho. [AN: I know Guni doesn't eat cookies, but she does in this story] "So what happened why don't you want to leave Riho alone?" asked Yayoi. "Nothing, just didn't want her to walk" said Shido. Yayoi knew something was up but let it go. "All right lets go" said Riho. They drove over to the office and listen to Guni yell at them for 10 minutes before everything was back to normal or as normal as it gets with two vampires and a green fairy. Yayoi was telling them all the detail of the part when her cell phone went of the hook. "What?!?! Yeah I'll be done their asp" she said. Shido, Riho and Guni looked at her. "We have a case, and I have a feeling that were not going to like it" she said. Shido nodded and the rest knew the drill. Riho has been helping with some of the cases, and the need for having her close to him was growing for both her protection and strength. Yayoi drove them to the scene of crime where there was a male body on the ground with what appeared to be vampire teeth marks on his neck. "What you think?" asked Yayoi. *I know those marks. I should have known it was him* thought Shido with gritted teeth. "Shido?" asked Guni from the back of his hair. "It was him, I know those marks" he said. Yayoi nodded while Riho stood somewhat terrified.  
  
"Look at the way the marks are on the neck, he was probably slightly drunk" said Shido. Yayoi would have laughed at the thought of a drunken vampire if the situation wasn't so serious. "and look at his lips" said Shido. "What the homo wanted a kiss before he went?" asked Guni. "Probably" said Shido. "The poor man" said Riho. Shido could tell by Riho's voice she was hurt and disgusted. "They will examine it more at head quarters, looks like we have a hunt tonight" said Yayoi. "Yeah, what the hell does he want now?" asked Guni. "What do you think he wants?" asked Shido. Guni rubbed the back of her head "Yup, I forgot he is a big crazy homo and he wants his old boy friend back" she said. Riho giggled while Yayoi smiled. Shido gave Guni a small glare. "Hey Guni why don't you come with me and find out more about the murder" said Yayoi. Guni nodded "Sure why not" she said and flew in to Yayoi's hair. [AN: I know that was a lame action scene but I'm tired so sorry, next one will be better]   
  
It was a few hours before dawn. Riho yawned "I don't get how I'm so sleepy and I hardly did anything" she said. "Come on we should go back and rest before we start the hunt" said Shido. "Yeah ok I'll see you two later" said Yayoi driving away. "So Mr. Shido I guess I'll see you later, I think I sleep better in my bed, I mean I like the room you gave me and all but I like my bed" said Riho trying not to sound selfish. "Don't worry about it, I like your bed better then mine too. Come on I'll take you home" said Shido. Riho nodded and walked next to Shido. "I think Mikako likes Shunichi" said Riho out of nowhere. "Really?" asked Shido. Riho nodded "The way she looks at him I can tell" she said. "But he is in lo-" Riho stopped him again. "No, he thinks he is, I don't deserve someone like him" said Riho. "Why would you say that?" asked Shido. "The truth is Mr. Shido I have notice that every time I love someone they get hurt, or if they love me. My parents died, Shunichi almost became a night breed, I'm afraid that I'll lose Yayoi, Guni, and most of all you" said Riho. Shido looked down at her. They were already in front of her door. Riho pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. "Would you like to come in Mr. Shido?" asked Riho as if what she said just moments ago was nothing but a thought that floated in to her head and she decided to share it with him.   
  
Shido nodded and stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Riho" he said still standing against the door. Riho turned and looked at him. "What is it Mr. Shido? Do you have to go?" asked Riho. Shido stepped up next to her. "Listen Riho I don't want you to think that, every person that loves you or you love will get hurt, I know what happened with your parents, but I still don't think you should think that, Yayoi, Guni even if she won't admit it and myself we all care for you. Do you understand?" said Shido softly. Riho looked down feeling guilty and ashamed that she ever even thought that Shido would leave her. "I understand Mr. Shido" said Riho smiling with glassy eyes. Shido warped his arms around her and kissed her hair. "Are you going to stay over?" asked Riho holding him tight. Shido nodded to indicate that he was. "We better get to sleep, you have a big case tonight" said Riho pulling away slowly. Shido nodded and walked over to her bedroom. It was in between spring and summer so the weather was warm and humid. "It's getting so hot lately" stated Riho as she walked to her bathroom.   
  
Shido took off his coat, and shoes. Riho came out and opened the window. "You know Mr. Shido I love this kind of a morning, where there is a simple breeze, and it's not really hot or cold" said Riho as sat on the couch next to the window. Shido came and sat next to her. "The sunrise I love it, each one is different like snow flakes" she whispered as she and Shido watched the sky slowly pushed the dark night sky and a golden red, and orange color took on the sky. "The sunrise is one of the things that I cherish in my memories" said Shido. Riho looked at him, the sun's rays illuminating his feature giving his lavender hair a silver glow and his pale skin a shimmer, along with his green blue eyes a pool of beauty. Riho was glad she didn't need to breathe other wise she would have surely be having trouble breathing now. "What is that you cherish about them?" she asked having finally finding her voice. Shido smiled "The fact that you are here and I'm sharing it with you is good enough for me" he said slowly and softly.   
  
Riho smiled "It's a beautiful memory for me too" she whispered. *She's so beautiful, I think I use the same word too much* he thought as he saw her smiling face. "God it's getting hot, if this is how it in May imagine in July" said Riho as she got up and pulled her shirt overhead forgetting that Shido was there and watching. His eyes didn't miss one bit of skin that she exposed. Riho turned slowly and blushed. "I forgot that you were here, I'm so use to doing it that..." she looked down in embarrassment. Shido stood up and stretched and started to take of his vest, and put it on Riho's couch. Riho was frozen in place for a moment, she never seen Shido undress before, and it was a dream come true. She noticed that he was struggling with the tie that he had, she slowly walked up to him and helped him pull it lose. Shido was surprised that she came to help but also felt excited.   
  
Riho didn't stop on the tie, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and Shido watched with silent fascination as her hands slowly made it's way down his shirt. *You can have her right now, you know...* he thought. Riho couldn't keep from blushing as her hands brushed against his beautiful built chest. *He's beautiful...gorgeous...like an angel* she thought. Shido felt a shiver run down him when her hands touched his chest. Riho pulled her hand away. "You don't mind if I sleep in my under wear do you? It's kind of hot and my slip needs to be washed" said Riho turning away. "No not at all" said Shido pulling his shirt of and putting next to the vest. Riho unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it down. Shido couldn't help but look at her, she was almost nude except the blue lace bra and panty, and she was perfect in every way he could possibly think of. Riho yawned and slowly rubbed her eyes indicating in a childish way that she was tired. Shido chuckled and watched as she went to her bed and lied down.   
  
"Are you going to stay up longer Mr. Shido?" she asked yawning once more. He shook his head and joined her. He pulled her to him, the feeling of her skin in contact with his send jolts up both of their bodies. Shido pulled her until every part of their body was perfectly in form. Riho felt nervous and out of breath if that was even possible. His hand found it's way to her upper thigh, and he slowly started to rub it creating heat, which was inside and out. Riho found a small sound escape her. Shido pushed himself not to lose control, but with her so close and unprotected [AN: No clothing] he couldn't help himself. He placed small kisses on her neck, taking small licks in between them. Riho made little purring sound as he kissed his was down to her collarbone, he licked it leaving a wet cool feeling on her skin. Riho gasped out as he turned his head to the side and nibbled on her earlobe, moving his lips down the smooth column of her throat. Shido could hardly believe that he was here with Riho, the dreams that had haunted his 'nights' were being fulfilled before his very eyes.  
  
Slowly Riho finally took enough, she pushed him down and placed her lips over his, shocking him with the sensual pressure of her luscious lips on his. It took nearly a full minute before Shido responded, belated as it was then he was crushing her head to his, his mouth forcibly slanting greedily over her mouth as if he was drowning in a sea of passion. Riho gasped loudly against his mouth, the fire burning in her as she was forced to confront the onslaught of his desire. The movement of her mouth allowed Shido access into her succulent mouth, drawing at the exquisite honey he found there and eagerly taking what was being offered to him. She moaned when his tongue developed deeply into her mouth, lightly tracing her teeth and causing her insides to want to explode with flaring heat as she felt his large hands skimming over her backside and buttocks, learning her rounded shape, and committing the soft curves to his memory.  
  
The kiss went on and on, staggering them both with its intensity as tongues clashed and hands explored each other without even being conscious of the thought. When Shido's head dipped to taste the soft skin at her throat, Riho responded by throwing back her head on the pillows, the flowing mane of her auburn hair shimmering like silk underneath the morning sun, her arms loosely clasp around his broad shoulders. It was the touch of Shido's hand on her breast, his thumb and forefinger confidently circling the aroused nub through her thin lacey bra that nearly caused Riho to sob in frustration. Shido's head shot up at the sound of her voice, blue and green blue gazes clashing and connecting. Slumbering fires of desire curled in his blazing green blue eyes as his lids lowered lazily over his eyes. He cupped the full orb, molding the breast and testing its weight in his hands and instantly liking the way her breast overflowed in his palm.  
  
Was it any wonder why she leaned in further into his hand, enjoying the feelings that he was arousing in her. Heady and hot, the languid heat burning deeply within the pit of her belly that she cried out at the pleasurable torture his hands were creating. It was the painful ache and throbbing between his thighs and the sound of her passionate cry that tore through Shido's desire laden mind, suddenly realizing how dangerously close he was to losing all his self-control. His lungs filled swiftly with air as he pulled slightly away from Riho's enticing embrace. Trying desperately to reign in his control and nearly failing. "Riho-Ah God," he groaned out. Despite his mind telling him to stop touching her, he couldn't. He didn't want to stop. "Mr. Shido" she strained against his hand still touching her breast, making a humorous notion when she uses 'Mr. Shido'. He glanced down between them; the sight of his large, hand molding her breast was a highly erotic sight to behold. He moved his hand to the other breast as if unable to stop himself, and heard her exclamation of pleasure. The purring sound from her throat nearly undid him.  
  
"We need to stop," Shido uttered hoarsely, his hand not obeying his words as it pushed up her bra, caressing the silky flesh he found there. He found the puckered nipple, hard and erect and hot against his fingers. She didn't answer, her head was still thrown back enjoying what he was doing to her. She wasn't capable of talking that moment, even if she wanted to, her vocal cords was not in working order. His hand was warm against her searing flesh, easily finding her aroused nipple that jutted softly against his hand. "So why don't you stop?" Riho huskily asked. She didn't recognize the sound of her voice. Shido shook his head at her, his hand still lazily molding her aching breast, his green blue gaze intensely narrowed on her face. Finally after long battle with his mind and body he pulled his hand away. "I don't want to hurt you with my lust" he said. Riho couldn't help but feel flattered that he felt that towards her, she always had thought it would be Yayoi that he would have these feeling for. Hell she even thought they were sexually active when she first met Yayoi.  
  
Shido placed a small kiss on her neck. "Mr. Shido..." she said in a low husky voice. Shido pulled her close to him. "Sleep now, we have a lot to do tonight" he said to her, even thought he doubted that he was going to get much sleep after what he felt just a few minutes ago. *Damn it! How did I let it get that far* he thought as his hand lazily stroked her thighs. Riho was tired and sleep wasn't hard for her, even though her heart was still beating 100 times faster then normal. After much thought Shido went in to a dreamless sleep. The relationship was going to be weird between Shido and Riho after what had happened.  
  
Cain on the other hand was feeling a different kind of emotion from the one that Shido and Riho were, and it was pure angry, and jealousy. "How dare he?!? He knows that when he touches her he only sees me and feels me, but he denies it!" yelled Cain. "I see that I will have to make my message clear to Shido, about what I want" said Cain as a dark look came over his features. "She will pay for what she has taken from me. If it wasn't for her, Shido would have crawled back to me by now" said Cain as he knocked down the candles that were beside his coffin. "It should me sleeping next to him, not her! I gave him the power of eternity and I can sures hell take it away" said Cain as he sat and thought about his next plan to bring back Shido, and a way to torture Riho.  
  
***Riho sat next to Shido on the beach it was one of those beautiful days, where you don't feel like doing anything but just sitting back enjoying the world around you. [AN: I wish life was easy as it sound or to write. *sigh* but we can only dream ^_~] Shido was holding her protectively in his arms as the warm breeze blew into their face bringing alone with it the sent of jasmine and lavender. The thought of the flower reminded Riho of Shido's hair. Riho found herself for the first time after her parents died, truly content. It was true what they say about your hearts desires, no matter what you have your heart will always want more then you can give it, and logic doesn't give what your heart wants. At that very moment she didn't need or want anything else, spending eternity with the man she loved was enough for her***  
  
***She couldn't help but feel excited and free inside. "I love you very much and I would never let anything happen to you, you know that right?" she heard Shido say. She smiled and nodded. Yes, at that moment what more can your heart want? Suddenly everything went black and she found herself sitting all alone in complete darkness. "Shido where are you?" she called out but received no answer. Only the feeling of darkness and loneliness filled her once content and happy heart. "Am I truly alone?" she asked as tears rolled down her face. "Yes..." said that same cool smooth voice***  
  
***Riho gasped "No...what do you want with me?" she asked as the intruder came in to view. "I want nothing more then your happiness" he said in an evil way. "No stay away from me" she yelled. "Shido won't help you, what makes you think he can ever love you?" he said as if her dreams were like flowers being crushed by his feet. "No, Shido cares for me, even if he doesn't love me he cares" yelled Riho with tears at her eyes. "Oh does he now. Are you sure he wasn't being selfish?" asked the voice once more. "Of course not! Shido would never..." she stated. "Yet you are so unsure of it yourself. Did you ever think that he was saving you so he won't be lonely, and would have a toy to play with?" asked the voice. "No! No! He...he's not like that...he would never" she whisper shaking her head. "Won't he?" asked the voice. "No! That's what you would do! You turned him in to a vampire because you were lonely and needed something to play with, but Shido turned me in to one because he cared for me, plush I was the one who asked" said Riho, she could almost make out the angry face in the darkness***   
  
***She held herself tight, trying not to listen to him...but there were still doubts in her mind. *Did he really do it so I could be some kind of sex toy?* she thought as unnoticed tears fell down her cheeks. The voice laughed "Why not come to someone who will truly make good use of you. You did like it the last time we were together" he said extending a hand towards her. Riho looked up and then at the hand, before she slapped it away. [AN: classic ways to show u don't like someone] "I won't! I care for Shido. I will stand by him no matter what happens...even if I'm his toy...I will always and only love him" she whispered. "Well, what a waste of feelings, Shido is mines and he will come back to me. The only thing he sees in you is me and nothing more, when he touches you he touches me" he said. "I don't care as long as I'm near him it's enough for me, I gave up on death and life just so I can be with him...and I know he won't go back to you. I just know it!" yelled Riho. He chuckled "I will come back again, and next time I will get rid of you" he said. Riho sat holding herself trying to make the new fear that was growing with in her calm. "Please let this be a nothing more then what I dreamed...please don't let what he said be true" she told herself.***   
  
Shido watched as Riho tossed and turned and tears fell down her cheeks. "Riho..." he asked gently. Riho's eyes opened with blur and she saw Shido just above her, she threw herself in his arms and held on tight. "Riho what's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair. "Please Mr. Shido tell me that you won't leave me" she said in to his shoulder. "Riho why would I ever do that?" asked Shido. *It should be the other way around. I should ask you never to leave me* he thought. "Please...please" she whispered as she held him tight as she can. "Riho I'm here, and I'm not going any where for a 'long' time" he said. She looked up at his face, she felt stupid and ashamed that she ever felt that he would, that she listened to a gay sick bastard that can't move on. Riho hugged him again, it felt nice to feel his skin against her own. "Riho I will never leave you...and I hope you never leave me either" he added. Riho smiled up at him. "I won't...I...I won't ever" said Riho putting her head on his chest. *I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him that I loved him. If I did he might get scared* she thought. Shido sighed as he sat holding her. Yes, these were one of the moments that were worth living for. Shido laid them down still holding Riho. She was awake but her eyes seemed distant.   
  
"Mr. Shido do you think dreams can come true?" she asked softly. "I not sure depends" he said. "I...never mind I'm being silly again" she said. "What did Cain come in your dream again?" asked Shido as a new jealousy rose in him. Riho nodded "Only this time...he threaten me...Mr. Shido he said you would leave" said Riho as tears formed in her eyes once more. "Shhh don't cry, I'm not leaving you any time soon" he said holding her tight. Riho nodded and held on to him until a dreamless sleep came over her. Shido on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. *Cain! You bastard! Why are you trying to make Riho turn against me?!?!* thought Shido pulling Riho even closer. "I won't let you hurt her. You leave me no choice but to kill you" he said softly.  
  
Cain felt satisfied with his work, he knew by pissing off Shido, he will draw him closer. "Once again we shall be together my love" he said with an evil smile. [AN: I was going to put horny smile, but I did think he should have that yet] Once that girl was out of the picture, Shido will be filled with sorrow and come back to him. "I shall kill her right in front of him" he said with pleasure.  
  
TBC  
*******************************************  
AN: OK! That's done chapter 4 will take a while have a lots of test and I need to study. Thanks to all who review T_T you make me happy and proud. Anyway sorry for spelling and grammar. Please review and tell me if u like k ^_~ 


	4. Reflection and the never ending battle o...

True Feelings revealed  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
Reflection and the never ending battle of Love and Hate...Chapter 4  
  
Last Time...  
************************************************************  
"Mr. Shido do you think dreams can come true?" she asked softly. "I not sure depends" he said. "I...never mind I'm being silly again" she said. "What did Cain come in your dream again?" asked Shido as a new jealousy rose in him. Riho nodded "Only this time...he threaten me...Mr. Shido he said you would leave" said Riho as tears formed in her eyes once more. "Shhh don't cry, I'm not leaving you any time soon" he said holding her tight. Riho nodded and held on to him until a dreamless sleep came over her. Shido on the other hand couldn't sleep at all. *Cain! You bastard! Why are you trying to make Riho turn against me?!?!* thought Shido pulling Riho even closer. "I won't let you hurt her. You leave me no choice but to kill you" he said softly.  
  
Cain felt satisfied with his work, he knew by pissing off Shido, he will draw him closer. "Once again we shall be together my love" he said with an evil smile. [AN: I was going to put horny smile, but I did think he should have that yet] Once that girl was out of the picture, Shido will be filled with sorrow and come back to him. "I shall kill her right in front of him" he said with pleasure.  
*************************************************************  
  
Shido walked towards the park, the night's breeze cooling his face. It seem that Cain was out to get him and his happiness. Just when he thought he was getting away, that he was free from all the murder and blood shed, he was drawn back to it once more. He never wanted this kind of a life, who would. He was glad in a sense that he didn't have his memories, which he didn't have to see himself and Cain together. He never told anyone that he had the ability to read minds, one of the benefits of being a vampire. He once preyed in to Riho's mind, while she was watching TV. He had to admit the things she thought about made him want to laugh out, she brought back a different kind of sun, that he didn't have for a long time, but along with that sun came the storm, the storm of loss. She was young when she lost her parents. He once read her thought about how she wanted to die with them so she could be next to them. It killed him to read such a thing. But despise all of that she still stay by his side, she loved him no matter what he was.  
  
Shido sat down on one of the benches and looked out in to the black sea. It was one of those moments he wished was safely tucked away in someone's arms, away from the darkness that filled him. One might laugh at this. How can one get away from the darkness with in one's self? It was the fact of what he was made of, what he is, and the void that lingered within him. He never really questioned if leaving Cain was a mistake, because he knew that it was, but there was a part that thought maybe if he suffered people he cared for would have suffered less. It was selfish in a sense yet selfless in another. Sometimes he wished he had also died with all those he killed. Of course that had to be the dream of a tortured vampire, to be able to die, to feel it. He sometimes wondered if maybe if he was by himself all this would have been less of a problem, but then again he would be selfish. He also admitted to himself, that he agreed to turn Riho in to a vampire for the simple fact that he was lonely, and the fact she was dieing because of him. It made him wonder why Cain always went after Riho and not Yayoi. Maybe because he spent a lot of time with Yayoi back then, or maybe Riho was easier to take. He didn't know. So many unanswered question. They say in death all your life questions are answered, but what if you couldn't die? what if you were a being that had to live in the never-ending darkness?  
  
Shido shook his head gently and chuckled. "Why am I thinking about these things?" he asked himself. *Why else, now that Cain is after Riho, you have nothing that will keep him from her* his head thought back. Shido stood and walked towards the only place he found comfort in. There were plenty of places that he took a liking in the city, like Riho's apartment, the park, and etc. But there was one place that calmed his soul. It was the church. It where he was created, and it was also the place he went to after he realized that Cain was manipulating him, when his head didn't make sense. Shido walked slowly towards the church, it was calling to him. Cain once told him that God give them their gift to witness history, yet he thought, God was being cruel to give them such a fate. To live without having the right to die or live. To be denied all that is needed for a soul to feel complete. But he also felt that God rewarded some with such luck that he had. With the once surrounding him, he didn't feel he needs anything more. With Yayoi and Guni as his friends he didn't feel need for any other. With Riho he felt complete, his soul felt at peace. He climbed the stairs to the chapel and pushed open the door.  
  
Mean While...[AN: Happening while Shido is doing his little self discover]  
  
Riho sat at her apartment and thought about all that happened. The heated kisses between Shido and her, Cain's threat, and everything else that surrounded her. She wanted to cry, yet she didn't know how too. Sounds dumb to not know how to cry, but it was like saying it hurts to think. She sat and looked out the window, the same window, she and Shido watched the sun rise together. She wanted to know why every time he was with her, something pulled him back, first his stupid sense, then his ex lover. She didn't know why she was so mad about this. Riho sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time.[AN: Damn] "I wish I knew what to do" she said. "I wish I was strong" she said. The fact she couldn't die was already depressing her, but now that she had a chance with the man she loved was being taken away from her, she didn't know what level she was at. She knew she was a bit childish, and annoying sometimes[AN: sometimes? how about always!] but she just acted that way so she could hid her real feelings, so he wouldn't get hurt. Riho laughed a cold laugh. Get hurt? that was the sol purpose of her living. First her parents, now Shido, what's going to be next?  
  
Riho got up and pulled out a peach color sundress with white lace trim. She smiled at the fact that it was a sundress yet she had to wear it during the night. She pulled her hair up in to a bun, and put on a pair of peach color flip-flops on. She gave her room one last sweep. Yup this was her life now, dark, cold, and lonely well maybe not that much. She grabbed a denim jacket and walked out of her apartment. She needed some air and time to think things out, and she knew the perfect place for it. Riho walked slowly in to the street. Riho walked slowly when she heard her name. "Riho!" she turned to see Shunichi running towards her. Riho stopped and smiled. "Hey Shunichi" she said. He smiled "Where are you going?" he asked. "Oh I just wanted some air, walk around" she said. Shunichi nodded "Mind if I join you?" he asked hopeful. "Sure" she nodded. They walked around for a while, talking about things that were going in their lives. For Riho her life never seemed to change.   
  
She stopped in front of a flower shop and smiled. Flowers they were always so beautiful, even after they had dried out they had a certain beauty to them. [AN: I truly believe that, considering I still have flowers from my 13 birthday] Riho picked up a red rose and sniffed the sweet fragrant that it gave off. Shunichi watched her with longing, that smile that graced her face. "Do you want one?" he asked. Riho looked at him and smiled. "I want to buy them this time" she said. Shunichi nodded. "Hello dears would you like to buy some flowers?" asked a old lady. Riho looked at her and smiled. She picked up two more red roses and a yellow one and gave them to the old lady. "I'll take four" she said. The older lady nodded and smiled. "Are you going to give them to your boy fired?" she asked looking toward Shunichi who was blushing as well. Riho blushed. "Um no just a close friend" she said. It was a lie considering she was planning on telling Shido she cared for him, she didn't care that Cain wanted to kill her, she already lost two people with out saying 'I love you' or 'Good-bye' she wasn't about to make it three.  
  
Thinking of that, made her think of her parents. She looked at the elderly woman who was wrapping her roses, she looked down at the beautiful, white roses that came in a bouquet and picked it up. The woman nodded and wrapped them as well. Riho paid her. Riho pulled out the yellow rose and handed to Shunichi. "I know I have been a bad friend, not being able to be there for you and all, but please except this" she said handing to him. Shunichi smiled, he had a feeling that she was going to give him the yellow one, but he had hoped it would be the red ones. "Thank you, and if it's anyone that's a bad friend then it's me, I should be more understanding" he said. Riho stopped in front of him and smiled. "You are, and I want to thank you for that" she said slowly coming towards him. Shunichi blushed at their closeness. "Thank you for everything" she whispered and placed a small kiss on his cheeks. Shunichi looked at her, the need to kiss her was growing in him, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Riho stepped away from him and smiled. "I have some place I have to be, it was nice talking to you" she said and walked slowly towards the church. Shunichi touched the place where she had kissed him, and smiled.   
  
She wanted to say hello to her parents, and ask for their blessing. Riho rounded the corner to the church and walked in to the cemetery that was next to it. Riho sighed and walked towards the tombstone with her parent's names on it. "Hello Mommy and Daddy" she said as she crouched down to her knees and placed the flowers on the stone. Riho felt the hot liquid trail down her face. "I miss you two so much" she whispered. The wind blew around her, making her hair fall over her eyes, the scent of the roses floated in to the air. "I want to move on, I want to find love" she told her parents as she would have done if they were alive. "Mother...Father please give me your blessing" she whispered as she held the hand over her chest. Riho got up and wiped her tears, she looked down at the tombstone. "Will I ever die?" she asked. "I can make sure you will tonight" said that same voice. Riho screamed, but nothing came out of her. Cain smiled as she struggled against him. "Come now, Shido is waiting for us inside" he said. Riho's eyes got big, as she kicked air and tried to get free of his hold.   
  
Shido looked around, he picked up Riho's scent and presence near by, but then shook it off. He walked down the aisle and stood in front of the crucifix on the wall, he sighed and got on his knees. *Dear God, help me* he thought. He would have laughed if he was in the mood at how he sounded like a child. *Help me get through this crap that Cain started. I don't want Riho to get hurt, I don't want anyone to get hurt* he thought. Shido looked up once more at the man who gave his life for his people. He felt so small, he felt stupid with out a reason on why. As if on 'Q' Cain busted through the door with Riho still struggling to get free. Shido growled and looked at Cain who looked like a psycho with his new toy. "Cain!" Shido yelled. [AN: I'm sorry but during the show every time he said that I started to laugh] Cain smiled and walked forward. Riho's eyes watered when her vision fell on Shido. Cain let his hand fall from her lips. "No Mr. Shido don't, get away" she yelled. "Riho, don't worry I'll save you" said Shido. [AN: Heroic isn't he? That line is something that Shunichi would say no?] Riho shook her head "No, stay away!" she yelled. Shido bit in to his finger and drew the familiar blood sword. Cain smirked and took out his [AN: Freaky looking if I might add] claws, and ran them down Riho's dress, tearing it as it went down. [AN: Is it me or does Cain sometimes give of the expression that he's a bi?]  
  
Shido's inside roared with anger, he charged forward and striked at Cain's arm. Cain vanished and Riho fell forward. Shido grabbed her small form. Cain appeared behind Shido and wrapped an arm around him in a loving manner. Shido tried to push him away. Cain came close to Shido's ear, letting his tongue run up and down slowly. Shido moved his head away. "Why do you deny that you want me?" asked Cain in a whisper. "I don't deny it, I know that I don't want you" said Shido. Cain snapped a finger and Riho disappeared from Shido's arms. "Riho!" he yelled looking around for the missing body, then he noticed that he was in a ballroom, with people dressed up and soft melodious music playing. Shido's eyes landed on the beautiful being dressed in a beautiful shimmering lilac gown, with her hair in a high ponytail with the curled falling over her shoulders. Shido stood there looking at her back, he gasped when he saw her turn. It was Riho she was smiling and laughing at something the woman next to her said. Shido recognized the women next to her to be Yayoi dressed in a white gown her hair lose. Shido smiled and walked towards them with hope growing with in him, but it started to die slowly when he saw that Yayoi was asked to dance with a tall man, and Riho laughed at something he said. He smiled at least he'll get to be with her, but then an all to familiar boy asked her to dance, he took her hand and kissed it, making Riho blush.  
  
Shido froze when he heard a couple talking. "Did you see Riho and Shunichi they look so handsome together" said the woman. "yes I heard, that he asked her to marry him" he said. Shido stood dumb found. *Riho was going to marry Shunichi? Yayoi could careless that I'm here* he thought. Then his surrounding became dark, and he stood there alone. "You see those who you surrounded yourself with are there for the moment, while I will always be there for you" said Cain's cold voice as he wrapped his arms around Shido from behind. Shido shook hi shed he didn't want to believe he lost Riho. Cain smiled as he showed Shido the flash of the roses at Riho's apartment, he showed Shido when Riho and Shunichi were walking, when she kissed hi on the cheek. Shido saw the darkness Riho and Shunichi dancing. "Do you see now, that girl was nothing but a vessel for you, she gave to temporary warmth, but I..." he trailed of by placing kisses on Shido's neck. Shido stood still letting Cain do as he pleased. *Riho...* he thought. Cain smiled and pulled Shido's face towards him, and pushed his lips to Shido's. "I have missed these lips on yours" he said in between kisses. Shido didn't respond, Cain's lips didn't feel the same jolt when he tasted Riho's lips. "I have to see her" said Shido pulling away from Cain. Cain glared "You want to see the bitch that left you?" he asked. "I have to tell her that I love her, even if he doesn't love me back" said Shido, then they were back once more in the church. Shido looked down at the small figure in his arms.   
  
Shido pulled Riho in to a tight hug. "Riho, you still here" he whispered in to her hair. Cain came out of nowhere charging at Riho. Shido teleported the out of the way. "Cain your gonna die!" yelled Shido placing Riho on the ground and running after Cain. "Shido, you know you love me. try and remember the kiss we shared in the void" said Cain. Shido glared "That kiss was nothing, I didn't feel that same as what I felt when I kissed Riho. During the kiss the only thing I could think of was her" said Shido. Cain glared even more "Your blinded by this girl! When you touch her you touch me and feel me!" he yelled. Shido charged forward only to hit air. "I'll be back for you Shido, I'll let you feel the pain that you took upon yourself. What makes you think she will stay with you?" asked Cain. Shido stood and listen. "She and everyone will eventually live you" said Cain's disappearing voice. *I'll make sure of it* thought Cain. Shido shook his head. "Cain what you feel for me is not love, but obsession" he said as he made his way back inside the church. Riho sat up and held her head. Riho looked around and saw a piece of Shido's coat. "Oh no!" she whispered reaching for the cloth. "No, Mr. Shido don't leave me" she whispered as hot tears came down once more. Shido smiled, yet inside he felt his heart break as she cried.   
  
He walked slowly up to her, "Riho...I'm still here" he said softly. Riho looked up and a big smile broke in to her face, but the tears didn't stop. She launched herself at him, holding his tight. "I thought I lost you Mr. Shido...I thought I was lonely" she whispered in to his chest. Shido held her and chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere...I'm never living you" he said. Riho laughed. "I hope so" she whispered. Shido draped his coat around her and headed towards her apartment. *Tonight I'm going to make you mine* he thought looking down at her. Riho smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm not tired" she said. "Good, because we have to have a long take" he said. "About what?" she asked. Shido smiled "About a lot of things" he said. Riho shrugged and smiled. "Well I'm glad you want to talk" she said. Shido nodded. Riho sighed, and that's when a small beep went of. Riho pulled out the small cell phone out of her jacket's pocket. "It's Yayoi" she said. "Hello?" she asked. "Riho? We have a problem, if Shido's with you, tell him to get his ass over to the Tokyo tower, we have a night breed problem, and it's not his ex lover" said Yayoi. "Ok" she said and hung up. "We have a night breed problem, at the Tokyo tower, Yayoi and Guni is waiting for us" said Riho. Shido nodded and headed towards the Tokyo tower. *Great this breed better not take all night, I have so important things I got to take care of* thought Shido.   
  
  
TBC  
*******************************************  
AN: OK! That's done chapter 5 will take a while have a lots of test and I need to study considering that I was in the hospital for two days and in bed rest at home for two weeks. Thanks to all who review T_T you make me happy and proud. Anyway sorry for spelling and grammar. Please review and tell me if u like k ^_~ 


	5. Past brought back Chapter 5

True Feelings revealed  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
Past brought back...Chapter 5  
  
Last Time  
***************************************************************************************  
  
He walked slowly up to her, "Riho...I'm still here" he said softly. Riho looked up and a big smile broke in to her face, but the tears didn't stop. She launched herself at him, holding his tight. "I thought I lost you Mr. Shido...I thought I was lonely" she whispered in to his chest. Shido held her and chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere...I'm never living you" he said. Riho laughed. "I hope so" she whispered. Shido draped his coat around her and headed towards her apartment. *Tonight I'm going to make you mine* he thought looking down at her. Riho smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm not tired" she said. "Good, because we have to have a long take" he said. "About what?" she asked. Shido smiled "About a lot of things" he said. Riho shrugged and smiled. "Well I'm glad you want to talk" she said. Shido nodded. Riho sighed, and that's when a small beep went of. Riho pulled out the small cell phone out of her jacket's pocket. "It's Yayoi" she said. "Hello?" she asked. "Riho? We have a problem, if Shido's with you, tell him to get his ass over to the Tokyo tower, we have a night breed problem, and it's not his ex lover" said Yayoi. "Ok" she said and hung up. "We have a night breed problem, at the Tokyo tower, Yayoi and Guni is waiting for us" said Riho. Shido nodded and headed towards the Tokyo tower. *Great this breed better not take all night, I have so important things I got to take care of* thought Shido.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
Riho and Shido were at the Tokyo Tower with in 10 minutes. Yayoi looked distressed. "Yayoi?" asked Riho. Yayoi looked towards her and saw the few shreds of cloth of her dress. "What happened?" she asked. "Cain" said Shido. Yayoi nodded as if the simple name explains it all. "Great, now we have another physco to take care of" said Guni from behind Yayoi's hair. Yayoi nodded. This breed is different from any on the NOS database. It's a new one, and from the looks of it it's dangerous" said Yayoi. "What can we do?" asked Riho. "Were going to have to hunt it down" said Shido. "Yeah, but we don't have to go far, the breed is inside, apparently he is holding people hostage" said Yayoi. "Breed holding hostages?" asked Shido. Yayoi nodded. "Alright no matter, we'll just have to go in" said Shido. Yayoi and Riho nodded. "Riho are sure your all right enough?" asked Yayoi. "Nothing really happened to me" she said. Shido gave her a concern look. "I'm fine" she assured all. "Great let go already!" yelled Guni. Yayoi got her gun ready and got ready to go inside with the group.   
  
When they entered the Tower everything was quite, and dark. "This place is creepy" said Guni. "What part of Tokyo isn't creepy any more?" asked Yayoi. Shido laced his fingers with Riho as he kept her close, this of course surprised Riho. "The hostages are in the top floor" said Yayoi as they stepped in to the escalator. Yayoi leaned against the cool metal wall. "Tonight has to be the worse night to go after breeds" she said. "Correction every damn night is bad for going after breeds" said Guni. Yayoi's eyes then drifted towards where Shido was lost in thoughts, keeping Riho close. *Did those two get things together? Nope it couldn't be* thought Yayoi with a sweat drop. *I wonder when I could watch that show with the lady living with a gay guy, don't they give it at midnight? I want cookies* thought Guni letting out a sigh as she listen to the corny elevator music. [AN: I hate the music in some elevators, and if you haven't guessed it's 'Will and Grace' that Guni wants to watch] *I know Cain is alive...that bastard!* thought Shido. Riho looked at everything but Shido, she felt nervous that he was holding her hand, and she also had that 'talk' they were going to have to think of. The 'bing' of the doors opening broke everyone out of their thoughts. "All right this it" said Yayoi. They silenced themselves and walked towards the only door with lights on. "I guess breeds are not smart" said Riho. "Especially breeds that keep hostages" said Shido.   
  
Yayoi and Shido burst through the door. There stood a man about in his early 20's with blinding green eyes, across from him were about four teenage girls and two woman in their 20's making it 6 people that he had hostage. "I told you not to interrupt" the breed yelled. Yayoi looked confused. "You did? When?" she asked. The breed took on a look of confusion. "What an ass of a breed" said Guni flying out. "Tell me about it" said Yayoi. Shido charged forward, but the breed quickly but barely got out of the way. Yayoi fired some shots at the breed keeping it down long enough for Shido to hold him down. "This one is a complete dumb ass" said Guni. "Dumb isn't the word to describe it" said Riho walking in to the light. Shido felt the breeds power rise. Shido looked from the breed to Riho. "YOU!!!!" it yelled. [AN: I could end it here and make it a VERY short chapter, but I am nice {not} and I like writing long chapters] Riho looked confused just as everyone else did. "Me what?" asked Riho. The breed pushed Shido off himself and stood. Shido quickly recovered and went to 'protect' Riho. "I have found you!" he said. Riho looked both horrified and confused now as she held on to Shido's arms. "I have been searching for you sorceress" he said. "Riho a sorceress? Please! she couldn't cast a spell even if it was easy as 1-2-3" said Guni pointing a finger at Riho and staring at the breed. "Thanks a lot" said Riho with a glare. "What you mean a sorceress?" asked Yayoi. The breed sighed.  
  
"About 300 years ago [AN: note the time, it is about how long Shido has been a vampire, and this little story will be corny or it is in my opinion] there was a great and beautiful sorceress named Amateratusu who fell in love with a 'God' who was the watcher of the mortals and gave birth to a daughter, she was said to be the replica of her mother with the combined strength of both her mother and father. She too possessed great powers even greater then her mother" said the breed. "Of course she's going to have more power you loon her damn father was a god!" yelled Guni. The breed glared while Yayoi and Riho sweat dropped. "It was about that time there was two vampires going around killing people for just the pleasure of it, not that there is anything wrong with that" said the breed. "Just go on with the story" growled Shido. "The sorceress was a good one and also respected her lovers duty to watch over the mortals, and went after the vampires. But she failed to kill them. With the last of her powers she summoned a spell upon her daughter that she will live through time until she kills the vampires, and the daughter vowed that she will avenge her mothers death and the death of all the mortals killed. So she stayed as a 17-year-old girl traveling through the time following after the vampires keeping watch, only when a human was hurt will she show herself" said the breed. "Wait she can't die until she kills the vampires?" asked Yayoi. "Yes, if the vampires live for ever so will she" said the breed.   
  
"Wait why do you think that Riho is the sorceress?" asked Yayoi. "Because I have lived for hundreds of years as well, and I will never forget that face of the Sorceress who sealed me up" said the breed pointing at Riho. It was as if a lighting of memory had hit Shido as his minds eyes flew through the events.  
  
**********************Flash Back***********************************************  
  
It was 1695 and they just had left Italy to Japan. [AN: The reason I pick Italy for their departure is because homosexuals were big in Italy at that time then in England] Cain laughed and said something that made Shido laugh. "My love you will like this place I am taking you" he said. Shido smiled and nodded. They were just at entrance to Tokyo when a beautiful woman with long black hair and blue eyes stood in their way she was dressed differently dressed from the other women they had seen. She was dressed as a Greek goddess would be dressed, her perfect form under white robes that showed her beauty, a enchanting head band around her head made of silver and gems of much worth. "Be gone evil begins!" she yelled as she caste some kind enchantment spell. Shido and Cain both jumped out of the way and landed in front of her. She drew her sword that was at her side, and took on the position to fight. Shido charged towards her, but she dodged with no ease, she then used the handle of the sword to thrust it up his throat making him fall back. Cain then laughed and lunched himself towards her, they fought a long and equally matched battle, but in the end Cain was the one that stabbed his sword in her. She dropped to her knees, and held the place where he had attacked her, as he laughed with pleasure.   
  
"Why do I die again and again? To prove that life is inexhaustible" she said with tears in her eyes looking straight at Shido. That's when she appeared a beautiful girl with long auburn hair all around her, her slender form visible through her sheer dress and blue eyes filled with sorrow. She was at the sorceress's side with tears in her eyes. "Mother!" she cried. "Daughter, I have failed. I do wish that you will not" she whispered with her last breath. "No mother do not leave me here!" she cried. Yes she was daughter of a sorceress and God, but at that very moment she looked like every other mortal as she grief over her mother. Something with in Shido clenched when she saw the look she gave him, the look of pain and hate. He found himself transfix to her gaze. "You shall pay for what you have done" she said before the body of her mother and her disappeared, leaving behind only what seemed like a headband that had fallen of the young girl. Shido picked it up and held it in his hand. "Come now Shido we shall enjoy the city's welcome no less" he heard Cain say. But Shido couldn't think of anything but that look she gave him, she floated through his mind repeatedly.  
  
***********************End Of FlasBack******************************************  
  
Shido was back to reality when he heard Guni's loud voice. "I was right it was you! All those time when I was traveling with Shido, you kept a close watch" said Guni pointing an accusing finger at Riho. "I'm not her! I don't have any powers!" yelled Riho. "I was also told that after you had sealed me and some other breeds you locked away your powers, because you started to trust the young vampire, even that you might have fallen in love with him" said the breed. "No I am Riho Yamazaki, I am not a sorceress!" said Riho. "I also heard that in your 'mortal' state you were turned in to a vampire by the young vampire that you fell in love with" said the breed. Everything was coming back to Shido now, the sorceress that gave her life, her daughter her promise to avenge her mother, the head band, everything. Shido touched his chest, then opened up the suite and pulled out the beautiful headband that she had dropped 300 years ago. "What a shame it is that you become a being that your mother died to kill" said the Breed. Riho shook her head. *What's with everyone!?!? Why do they want to get rid of her so bad?!?!* she thought. "I would be ashamed if my own child did such a thing to betray me" said the breed. Riho looked at him "STOP IT!!!!!!" she yelled as some invisible force pushed the breed across the room and in to a wall. Riho held her head with wide eyes and breathed heavy. Shido looked at Riho's eyes they had the same look that they had all those years ago.  
  
The breed stood and smiled. "I knew that would do the trick, but of course you are clever and probably locked your powers away with talent. No matter I shall bring it all out, I am a noble breed. I want to fight you as you sealed me" he said. "How did you get out if she sealed you?" asked Yayoi. "It took much time, but in the end someone helped me out" said the breed. "Custode di tempo" {Keeper of time} said Riho in another language as if it were her, but not her, Shido how ever understood the words clear as the sound of bells. "Sorceress have I awaken you?" asked the breed with a smile. "You fool! Did you think you could release my powers just by playing with my emotions?" asked Riho waving her hand in front of her. "No I suppose not, but what I will do next will" said the breed. Riho smirked "Keeper of time, you were always so cunning, but a fool" she said. "Umm Shido do you understand what they are talking about?" asked Yayoi. "Yeah, I do" he said. Guni flew over to him, and pulled his hair. "Then tell us what she is saying you ass" yelled Riho. The breed gave her a distasteful look. "Sorceress are you ashamed of me?" asked the breed.   
  
"No, that would be too gentle for a low creep like you. I do not know why father kept you as long as he did!" said Riho. "Your father was a good ruler, I have no disrespect towards him, but it is your mother that I hated" said the breed. "My mother was loyal and true to your master! She made sure everything was in order. She helped your master with everything in her power!" she said with complete sorrow in her eyes. "Your mother ruined the empire, you mother ruined my masters greatness" said the breed. Riho gave a cold laugh "How by falling in love with him? By saving him from destroying the mortals he so dearly loved and cared for?" she asked. "Mortals were what stood against him, some hated him, and cursed him" said the breed. "Yes, they did but they were feelings that he had given them the right to feel!" said Riho. The breed snorted. "Enough talk your highness, it time that you bring yourself out. If you won't then I will kill these mortals, and you lover" said the breed. "You fool you are truly stupid if you think I will let you hurt them" said Riho. "Riho?" asked Shido. Riho turned and smiled at him. "Mr. Shido" she said her voice back to the childish chime. Shido pulled her in to an embrace.   
  
Riho smiled a small smile. "Mr. Shido its all right" she said. "Know its not, it was because of me that your mother died" he whispered. Riho pulled away and smiled. "Lei l'inganna pensa che sarei al suo lato se me non l'ha perdonato?" {You fool do you think that I would be at your side if I didn't forgive you?} she asked creasing his cheek. Shido shook his head. "Sono sciocco ed un assassino. Ho ucciso sua madre" {I am a fool and a killer. I killed your mother} he said. "Non nessuno suo! Non sarei mai qui se lei erano l'un uccidere mia madre. Lei erano inganna. Adesso devo fare che mia madre me ha insegnato per fare. Mi curo di lei molto ed il desiderio di essere al suo lato sempre. ..just ciò ricorda" {No your not! I would never be here if you were the one to kill my mother. You were mislead. Now I must do what my mother taught me to do. I care for you very much and wish to be at your side always...just remember that} she whispered with a smile. "Desidero per la stessa cosa, mi curo di lei. ..no l'amo. Che mai è che lo chiama, sarò lí al suo lato che lottando e proteggere lei" {I wish for the same thing, I care for you...no I love you. What ever it is that calls for you, I will be there at your side fighting and protecting you} whispered Shido holding her hand. Riho nodded and smiled. "L'amo troppo. ..and desidero per lei bene l'essere" {I love you too...and I wish for you well being} she said. Yayoi and Guni just watched confused as the two talked in a language they didn't understand. Guni's eye's twitched in anger as she listen to the two not understanding shit.   
  
"Sorceress that is very touching things that you said, but we really must get going time won't wait" he said and then laughed at his stupid excuse of making a joke. Riho held Shido once more before facing the breed. "All right what do you want?" asked Shido. "I want the sorceress to fight me, you see ever since she locked me up I have been wanting to get revenge but it would be more pleasurable if she was powerful. Riho glared. "Your an ass" she said. Yayoi and Guni recognized Riho's voice. "I am here so let's kill you and get this over with" she said. The breed flashed her his fangs and smiled. "Not so fast first to actually bring you out" he said. Riho looked confused. Guni sighed. "Ok this is stupid can please get on with it, what's with you breeds and corny lines?" asked Guni with veins popping up on her head. "What disgraceful creature you are" said the breed. Guni gritted her teeth "You want to find out how disgraceful I am?" she asked with fisted hands. Everyone sweat dropped -_-; "Never a dull moment with her around" said Yayoi. "Tell me about it" said Riho and Shido nodded in agreement. "I heard that!" yelled Guni. [AN: Thought I would kick some comic relief in ^_~]   
  
"Enough of this nonsense! Torsione che cosa è ora a che cosa è oltre. Mostri alla forma allineare che cosa era una volta!" {Twist what is now to what is past. Show the true from what was once!} said the breed as a small ball of white light form in his hand. Shido was about step in front of Riho and the other, but was stopped by Riho. She pulled him in to a tight hug. "Let him do what plans to do, if not for my sake then your own" she whispered. "Huh?" he asked. "He is taking us to the past..." whispered Riho as the whole room covered in the blinding white light. "To the past...to reveal the true form of what was once..." she whispered. The room cleared out the of the light leaving behind only Yayoi and Guni. "What happened to them?" asked Yayoi. "Don't worry I get it now...He's going to try and fight her while she was still the sorceress" said Guni. "What you mean?" asked Yayoi. "He has taken them to the past, and she let him for Shido's sake" said Guni. "For Shido's sake?" asked Yayoi suddenly feeling stupid. "The only reason Shido probably hesitates to kill Cain is because he still wants to know his past who he was...his life before this hell, and Riho will let him see everything" said Guni. Yayoi looked worried and restless. "Good luck..." whispered Guni as they waited for the return of their loved once. Yayoi walked towards the large window showing the outside world. Her eyes widen and she let out a gasp. "Guni!" she said. "What?" asked Guni flying towards her, the urban fairy let out a small gasp also. "Time stopped in this world..." whispered Yayoi.  
  
TBC  
***************************************************************  
AN: Sorry I took so long but this year isn't my best considering I'm so sick and missed a lot of school work, and if I want to go to college next year I have to study like hell to pass the SATs. I will how ever try and finish this story with in spring break, but don't get your hopes up. Sorry for the change of plot but I wanted to make his a different kind of story from Cain's wants to kill Riho, Shido saves her they have sex and all is well, it's going to have a plot even if it sucks ok, and sorry that it was short I promise to make it longer on the next chapter. Sorry for spelling and grammar! please review and give me ideas for the next chapter. Thanks ^_^ 


	6. The pieces back togetherTo meet once bef...

True Feelings revealed  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
The pieces back together-To meet once before....Chapter 6  
  
Last Time...  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"Enough of this nonsense! Torsione che cosa è ora a che cosa è oltre. Mostri alla forma allineare che cosa era una volta!" {Twist what is now to what is past. Show the true from what was once!} said the breed as a small ball of white light form in his hand. Shido was about step in front of Riho and the other, but was stopped by Riho. She pulled him in to a tight hug. "Let him do what he plans to do, if not for my sake then your own" she whispered. "Huh?" he asked. "He is taking us to the past..." whispered Riho as the whole room covered in the blinding white light. "To the past...to reveal the true form of what was once..." she whispered. The room cleared out the of the light leaving behind only Yayoi and Guni. "What happened to them?" asked Yayoi. "Don't worry I get it now...He's going to try and fight her while she was still the sorceress" said Guni. "What you mean?" asked Yayoi. "He has taken them to the past, and she let him for Shido's sake" said Guni. "For Shido's sake?" asked Yayoi suddenly feeling stupid. "The only reason Shido probably hesitates to kill Cain is because he still wants to know his past who he was...his life before this hell, and Riho will let him see everything" said Guni. Yayoi looked worried and restless. "Good luck..." whispered Guni as they waited for the return of their loved once. Yayoi walked towards the large window showing the outside world. Her eyes widen and she let out a gasp. "Guni!" she said. "What?" asked Guni flying towards her, the urban fairy let out a small gasp also. "Time stopped in this world..." whispered Yayoi.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
1710 Italy...  
  
Aboard the 'IL Mistero' {The Mystery}...  
  
It was May 15, 1710, the famous ship II Mistero was leaving Italy to the foreign land called Japan. The wealthiest men who have nothing but to gain more power were aboard. The great ship of white, with angel like wings, the ship and it's passengers were really a mystery. On the deck stood a figure, a man about the age of 22, he stood and watched the open sea around him, the sky a golden hue and welcoming the night. The wind part took this departure of the 'unwanted' as some would put it. "Beautiful evening no?" asked a soft voice. The man turned to be greeted by a someone whose face was cover with a scarf, and she was in a dress, fancy and expensive at that. He nodded "Quite a wonderful evening" he said turning to face who ever it was. The woman chuckled "Yes" she said as she approached the rail and looked down at the water that was now reflecting the heaven above. "The color of blood" she said. The man's head jerked her direction. "What do you mean?" he asked. She sighed and pointed towards the sky, then at the water. "The color of setting sun and the darkness of the sea makes the waters appear bloody" she said. He looked tense, and relieved.   
  
She looked at him, with her blue eyes, which seem to hold a dangerous curiosity, and mysterious glow in them, as if he had seen them before, but they held an energy, if he was paranoid he would say the energy of hate. "What is your name my Lady?" he asked. She looked away and back at the ocean. "Do you think hunger is controllable?" She asked. He looked at her once again. "I don't know I suppose if one tries hard enough" he said. "Do you know what tempts people?" she asked. Her small and strange questions started to make him think, as if he was hiding and she knew where he was, but she wanted him to give up and come out. He smiled and shook his head. "I believe my Lady that anything is possible, and that if one tries hard enough he will find what he is looking for, the answer he is looking for" he said to himself more then to her. She chuckled "Yes I suppose you are right" she said and bowed. "Good night" she said as she walked away. He watched her walk away, something about her made him wonder. His lavender hair flying in to his face, and his green/blue eyes fear, caution, and curiosity.  
  
She walked away as if to make him wonder, those were her intentions after all, yet he seemed different, he seemed gentler, not that he was ever that strong or rough. She chuckled at the way he seem to be frightened in her words, but he did deserve it for all that he has done. She shook her head and headed towards where her room was. The whole ship was elegant, but why not this was the ship of the rich, and not to mention the unwanted. She wouldn't consider herself as the unwanted but then again what did she have? Nothing at all. She was nothing, so her being on the ship wasn't all that ironic. She opened the door to a beautiful room fit for a Lady as the captain would put it. The walls a pale blue and the border a mix of gold and silver. The canopy bed had beautiful silk embroidery sheets, the mirrors where placed in frames of complex and elegant patterns. The room was beautiful, but to her it seemed lifeless, and dark. She strolled in and took of the cloth around her face, and sat down on the ottoman and stared at the table holding a vase filled with white roses. She tried to count the rings and layers that it held, but she gave up for a rose was as her, the layers went so deep, only an ass would try and count it. The sigh that escaped her, surprised her more then depress her. She thought of the small smile on his lips, the way his eyes lit slightly as he smiled, but she could see the darkness in them, a darkness that he was trying to push out, he looked pale, very pale probably from the lack of blood, but then again the old way he could survive was to take the life of another.   
  
"I won't let him" she said as she stood and walked over to her dresser to pull out a gown for the ball, where he will most likely chose his next victim. She found herself wonder if he would pick a man or a woman, or a child. She had to laugh at her silly questions and thought she was probably slowly letting her mind go from it's wisdom to insane. But who wouldn't go insane after watching their mother die before them? She pulled on the silver over blue iridescent chiffon gown with an empire bodice and a full skirt, the gown embroidered with a moss green and silver floral design. She fixed her hair in to an elegant bun and placed the small pearl like stud on her hair. "So much to think of...I should be crying for mother, yet here I am getting dressed for a ball" she said as she lowered the brush she used to paint her lips. *Isn't life ironic?* she thought as she stood and grabbed her gloves. "This world has so much to learn" she said before she walked out of her room. He walked in to the crowd of people, men talking, women gossiping, and etc. This was the first ball of the trip. He walked over to an empty table and sat down. The people around him weren't alive, they were shadows of those who they locked away. [AN: I put Plato's words in my own way. If you don't know who Plato is well he's an ancient Greek philosopher] He had to laugh at his own 'philosophy' about people, what did he know? He use to be one of them until his, well his new mind came in to play. The thought that he wasn't one of them was both welcoming as well as a disappointment.  
  
The ballroom of the large ship was something to talk about, something to brag about, in fact the whole ship was a wonder of elegance. She neared the steps and the room's attention turned towards her. There were whispers, and gasp and looks of awe, all, which she hated, all of what she didn't want to happen. *Beauty? What was it? Do they know the first thing to beauty?* she asked herself. "No how could they? To them everything is solid" she said quietly. She walked down the grand steps and on to the marble floor, which felt like glass under her feet. Her eyes drifted to where he was sited, and found him looking towards her. She bowed to the men and the women as to show her politeness that that she could care about such things but she did anyway. She walked towards table at where he was sited, and bowed. She felt low bowing to him, but she couldn't let him catch on to her. His eyes flickered over her, over her body, her face, over everything. "Good evening, may I join you?" she asked. He found his throat dry at the sight of such a beautiful woman next to him, not that he didn't have his share of it all, but with her, she seemed somehow different, like she was as he was. "Good evening my Lady and it would be any honor to have you join me" he said standing up and pulling her chair out. She smiled a small thanks.   
  
They didn't say further more, they just sat and stared at the people that surrounded them, the laughing couples, the debating men, and gossiping women. "Strange" she started. He turned towards her, her voice familiar. "They love to be surrounded by beauty, yet they don't know the first thing about it" she said. "It follows also that this supreme Beauty, as being absolute and the source of all participated beauty..." he started. "...cannot be beautiful 'thing,' and so cannot be material: it must be supersensible and immaterial" she finished. He stared at for a minute before smiling as if she had just said a joke that he couldn't laugh at but couldn't go on without a smile. "What might your name be my Lady?" he asked. "What is in a name?" she asked. [AN: No I am not trying to get all Romeo and Juliet on you guys, but I do like that line, and the whole thing about beauty is by Plato, that's philosophy class for ya] "I suppose nothing really" he said. She nodded "I am Riho Yamazaki, and you are my Lord" she said extending a hand. "Shido, Tatsuhiko Shido" he replied taking her hand and bringing to his lips. She felt a strange jolt when he placed the small kiss on her wrist. She with drew her hand and smiled. "You are of Japanese decent no?" he asked. "Yes, I am, so are you I suppose" she asked. "My mother actually, she was Japanese woman, and my father a British Lord" Shido explained. Riho nodded. "Are you on board alone?" he asked. "Yes, I am my mother passes away recently" She said. It was like a big bang in Shido's head when he heard that, and that's when he noticed the eyes, her eyes, which were filled with locked away, pain, and hate. It was her the sorceress's daughter.   
  
"Lord Shido?" she asked. He looked at her, now his pain reflecting on his face. "I am sorry" he said. She looked down at the table. "Do you really believe that if you apologize she will return?" she asked softly. "No, I know she won't" said Shido. "The funny things is that she could have saved herself, she held that power" Riho said. "I didn't think he would kill her" said Shido. Her eyes snapped to his face. "Are you that stupid?" she asked. At the moment he felt stupid, like a fool. "Yes, I suppose I am" he said. She looked down at the dancing couple. "I knew one of them would die, it's his nature to kill, he takes pleasure from it, seeing the blood brings him the same pleasure that happiness brings to people" she said. "I didn't...I don't know what made me what I am" he said. "You are a creature of the night now...you chose to be who you are" she said as she stood. Shido stood slowly to try and talk to her. "Please forgive me...for both his sake and mine" he said. Riho's eyes looked in to the pools of green/blue and she chuckled. "You do love him...but the question is does he love you?" she said as she walked slowly way. Shido stood and watched her go, he felt the pain that she generated, but it was her question that stopped him from following after her. *~You do love him...but the question is does he love you?~* her words like a stake being stabbed in to his heart. What was even more disturbing was the fact that she was probably right.  
  
The two were so wrapped up in their own world and quest that they didn't notice what should have been noticed, the dark figure, which sat not far from where they sat, watching with a mischievous smile, as if waiting for them to break each other. Riho walked out on the deck and the clear night sky had a scatter of stars. She sighed and found the hot liquid trail down her face. "Mother...father watch over me" she whispered. The sudden stench of blood snapped her out of thought as she took of looking for the source of the cause. "It couldn't be him...could it?" she asked as she ran to the top deck. Shido also noticed the smell, not to mention his temptation for it, his mouth watered at the smell of the strong smell, it was as if he could smell it. But that bought a different fear, as he rushed after the smell which lead him to the top deck, where Riho was standing staring at the body of a young woman no younger then her, with blood rushing out of her. Riho turned towards Shido. "Do you see now?!?" she asked. Shido stared at the corpus and found he felt sick. "That is only a warning...goddess" said the smooth voice. Riho turned towards the voice...   
  
TBC  
  
**************************************************  
  
AN: Wow it's been a REALLY long time since I updated. Anyways this is the middle of the story. This fic will be about another 8 to 9 chapters, but that's it and of course I will give you guys that Riho/Shido lemon. I know this comes close to my other original story 'Arms of the Darkness' but I already said that Italy is a good place to start the 'past' sort of story, if you watch the serious closely Shido isn't Japanese, but has a Japanese name or the name he took on I guess, and ways I know this chapter must have sucked and it was short but the next one will be long I promise. But as I mentioned before I have much to do, like study for tests, finals, regents, SATs so my life is pretty cramped this year. I look forward to summer where most of this story and my other story 'Arms of the darkness' will be finished. Please wait and if you review I will update sooner. ok so give e 5 reviews and I will put up the next chapter by Saturday. Until then bye! ^_~ 


	7. Change of fate Chapter 7

True Feelings revealed  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
Change of fate...Chapter 7  
  
Last Time...  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"Lord Shido?" she asked. He looked at her, now his pain reflecting on his face. "I am sorry" he said. She looked down at the table. "Do you really believe that if you apologize she will return?" she asked softly. "No, I know she won't" said Shido. "The funny things is that she could have saved herself, she held that power" Riho said. "I didn't think he would kill her" said Shido. Her eyes snapped to his face. "Are you that stupid?" she asked. At the moment he felt stupid, like a fool. "Yes, I suppose I am" he said. She looked down at the dancing couple. "I knew one of them would die, it's his nature to kill, he takes pleasure from it, seeing the blood brings him the same pleasure that happiness brings to people" she said. "I didn't...I don't know what made me what I am" he said. "You are a creature of the night now...you chose to be who you are" she said as she stood. Shido stood slowly to try and talk to her. "Please forgive me...for both his sake and mine" he said. Riho's eyes looked in to the pools of green/blue and she chuckled. "You do love him...but the question is does he love you?" she said as she walked slowly way. Shido stood and watched her go, he felt the pain that she generated, but it was her question that stopped him from following after her. *~You do love him...but the question is does he love you?~* her words like a stake being stabbed in to his heart. What was even more disturbing was the fact that she was probably right.  
  
The two were so wrapped up in their own world and quest that they didn't notice what should have been noticed, the dark figure, which sat not far from where they sat, watching with a mischievous smile, as if waiting for them to break each other. Riho walked out on the deck and the clear night sky had a scatter of stars. She sighed and found the hot liquid trail down her face. "Mother...father watch over me" she whispered. The sudden stench of blood snapped her out of thought as she took of looking for the source of the cause. "It couldn't be him...could it?" she asked as she ran to the top deck. Shido also noticed the smell, not to mention his temptation for it, his mouth watered at the smell of the strong smell, it was as if he could smell it. But that bought a different fear, as he rushed after the smell which lead him to the top deck, where Riho was standing staring at the body of a young woman no younger then her, with blood rushing out of her. Riho turned towards Shido. "Do you see now?!?" she asked. Shido stared at the corpus and found he felt sick. "That is only a warning...goddess" said the smooth voice. Riho turned towards the voice...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Riho turned towards the voice and let lose a gasp as the anger and hatred returned to her face. "YOU!" she yelled her aura red from all the pain held inside her. "You monster!" she yelled. He just laughed, like there was no tomorrow, as if what he did wasn't at all bad. "Cain!" said Shido. The elderly Vampire looked towards the younger one. "Ah Shido it's good that you could join us" said Cain with a smile. Shido how ever didn't agree, he had the opposite feeling towards their meeting. "Cain! I thought I made it clear that I didn't wish to with you" said Shido. Riho watched as Cain's features changed and he looked anger. "You made it clear?" he asked. Shido stared back with the new found he got from looking at the young girl not to far away. "I do not wish to hurt another human" said Shido. Cain chuckled "You don't wish to hurt them? How do you suppose you could survive?" asked Cain. Shido glared but the question wasn't all that bad, how did he expect to survive? "Shido, I gave you the gift of eternity and I do wish that you would feel grateful" said Cain. "Grateful? For eternity of hell?" asked Shido. Cain smiled. Riho couldn't watch him smile any longer, every time he did she would see her mother die over and over again, as if once wasn't enough. "Stop this now!" yelled Riho. Shido looked over to Riho who stood holding her ear. "Stop it! I will avenge my mother and I will not be as easy as she was" said Riho looking at Cain. "Do you think you can hurt me?" asked Cain with a confident smirk. Riho got in to a fighting position as a sword appeared in her hand out of nowhere. "I will beat you and if I have to die along with so shall it be" she said.   
  
Shido stood and watched helplessly as his creator and a girl full of sorrow stand and look at each other with lusted hate. Shido stepped in front of Riho. "What are you doing?" she asked. "I can't let you die" he said. "Stand aside I don't care if you love him, he doesn't deserve love for taking lives the way he does" said Riho as fresh tears started to pour. Shido placed a trembling hand on hers. "Please" he said. "No, I won't" said Riho shaking her head. Cain chuckled. "Shido will never hurt me" he said. Riho looked away and held the sword. Shido's eyes became dark covered by his bangs. "Don't be so sure" said Shido as he bit in to his thumb and threw some small blood knives. Cain dodged out of the way. Riho looked at Shido. She saw the pain it caused him to hurt him, but then his face was fighting to stop and go on. "Are you going to deny the feeling you have for me for her?" asked Cain. Shido tighten his grip on Riho's hand as if seeking strength. "Not only for her but for everyone you hurt so far" said Shido not looking at him Riho was tron now between what was right and wrong. He was stopping her from stopping the man he love and yet he was fighting him. Cain threw a knives at Shido's hand which was holding Riho's which cut through breaking their link. Riho found she felt his pain. Riho got ready to come up with a spell that her mother had taught her but Shido stood in front of her. "Run" he whispered to her.   
  
"No, I will not leave you here" she whispered. "Please" he said. "No" she said as she stood behind him. Cain came and punched Shido sending him flying towards the rails of the ship. He would have fell through if not for Riho's last minute save. Cain moved quickly towards Shido and drew his blood sword at his throat. "I gave you the gift and I can take it away" he said. Shido felt the burning pain as the blade started to cut, going deeper. *So this is how they felt* he thought bitterly. "Lord Shido!" yelled Riho. "Stay back" Shido got out. Riho how ever didn't listen as she mumbled something and a small ball of energy formed in her hands. She looked at Cain. "Just letting you feel a little of what other feel when you hurt them" she said as she released the ball. It moved so fast that Cain didn't quite move out of the way, and it hit Shido partly. Cain looked at Shido with an anger and Riho with hatred before disappearing. Riho rushed over to Shido who was on his knees now trying hard to stand up. "Stay still" whispered Riho as she teleported them to her room. Shido felt as if he was flying the few seconds that it took for them to move from the top deck to her room. Why Riho took him to her room was still a question she had to answer to herself. Riho slowly walked Shido over to her Chaise. [AN: It's like one of those couched that as one arm and the body with other open]  
  
Shido looked up at her face which had some of her hair falling lose, he thought she looked strangely beautiful above him. "Why?" he choked out. Riho took of her gloves and took the knife that was next to the bowl of fruits. "I don't know, open you mouth" she said. Shido looked at and saw the knife in her hand. "No, don't" he said. "Just open your mouth" she said. "No" he said looking away. Riho sighed as he went for a cup and cut her wrist letting out a hissing sound. "Damn" She whispered as she let the blood pour in to the cup. "Here drink this" she said handing him the cup. Shido looked up at her and the at the white material of the Chaise. Riho mumbled something and took some of her own blood in to her mouth, and made Shido face her before she locked her lips with his passing the blood through her lips. Shido held back a gasp when he felt her soft lips against his passing the salty liquid through her mouth. Riho pulled away with a little blood trailing down her chin. She took another gulp from the cup and covered his mouth with hers. Shido's tongue went to meet her lips as he licked it clean. Riho was confused at first with this action but found that her body reacted strangely with the feeling. She pulled away once more and took the last gulp and covered his lips with hers once more. Shido found that his body did things without his permission as his tongue went further this time, plunging in to her mouth as if he wasn't going to leave not one drop of blood in her mouth. Riho let out a small gasp when she felt him slipped his tongue into her mouth and gently slid it against her own.  
  
Shido sat up a little more, as his hand pulled her closer and on to the chaise, one hand tangled in her hair and the other holding her bear arms. He wasn't sure what he wanted more the blood or the taste of her lips as he sucked on her lower lip. Riho found herself let lose a small moan as his tongue took the salty taste away and replace it with a strange sensation. Shido felt his body warm from her hand on his cheek. Was she trying to draw him closer or trying to pry his face of hers he wasn't sure but he noticed that their lips just brushed against each other harder more demanding. His lips pressed against hers with brutal force, almost bruising them in the process. Punishing her for these emotions that he was feeling. His hand snaked through her hair pulling her head back so that he may push harder. His other hand pressing her waist against his groin as he grinned into her, swallowing the small moan that escaped her. He then stopped and pushed her away; wrenching Riho out of the pleasurable trance she was in, pulling her back to the cruel reality. They stared at each other in silence, her anger boiling below the surface, his simmering down to a cool intensity, both waiting to lash out and use it against the other.  
  
Riho got on her feet and stepped back as if she committed a sin and just realized the consequences. "Oh no...no" she whispered. Shido watched as her hand went to her lips which were swollen and her flushed face. "Please...I'm sorry" he tried to say. Riho just back away until she hit a chair. Shido now with the blood he sat up and noticed that her hand was still bleeding and it was staining her gown. Shido stood and neared her with caution. "Your hand, it's still bleeding" he whispered as he took hold of them slowly. Riho looked up slowly at his face and saw the longing that was there for the blood. She pushed her hand towards him. "You might as well take it...it will be no use to me now" she whispered. Shido looked at. He could tell that their little lips lock frightened her but he had to admit that for a minute he had a greater hunger for her and her blood. He nodded with a guilty face and brought her wrist to his lips. Riho felt the sensation return when she felt his tongue on her wrist the way it sawed back and froth, it was strangely wonderful. Shido took on to a small suction on her wrist and heard Riho let out a small moan, he too wanted to moan at the way she tasted her blood, her skin so alive and good. Shido pulled away and looked down at her wrist where the blood stopped coming and now was getting swollen. Riho watched as he bend down to kiss her wound. "Thank you" he whispered. When and how did this happen? Why was she feeling strange? Why was her heart racing? She didn't understand but she didn't want him to stop touching her.  
  
Shido saw the questioning looks and the longing that was evident on her face and that brought him comfort that he wasn't alone feeling such foreign feelings. "I hope that was enough for you" she said not pulling away her hand from him grasp. "It was more then enough" he said as he pulled her closer a little. "If you need more..." she said walking a little closer. Shido didn't understand why his body wasn't listening to him say stop when he pulled her towards him, and placed his lips on hers. She cupped his head in her palms and kissed his mouth. It felt strange and exciting and right. Shido's hand went to her waist and pulled her closer. Her hand going slowly to his neck. He wanted to crush her mouth with his, hard, hot and demanding, yet strained to gentle the kiss. Her lips opened on a gasp and that was enough for his tongue to plunge in and seek hers. Heat roared through him, white-hot and urgent. His entire body tightened with the need to cover and enter. The movement of her lips and tongue were tentative, almost shy at first, and then a low moan vibrated in her throat. The pressure of his lips quickly intensified and his hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head back plunging his tongue in deeper. He gave a low groan as she strained upwards, she felt herself slipping away on a wave of unparalleled sensual desire. Then suddenly, it was over. He lifted his head and gazed at her half closed eyes and heated cheeks. His thumb swept over her swollen lips and, as if a reassurance to himself, he bent down again and sucked on her lower lip once more before pulling away.  
  
His head was now on the creamy skin of her neck. He went back for a small kiss before he lowered his lips to nibble on her neck. He had already started to kiss down from neck to her collar bone. His lips move up to her ears leaving small kisses to burn in. He trailed little kisses down her throat and licked her collar bone. He gently caress her back and kissed her shoulder. This was heaven and hell together. He pulled her closer and nipped at her neck as small moans escaped her. His hand's had a life of their own as he pulled her close and explored her as did hers. His lips met her once more in a tangle of emotions, but all good times had to end as did theirs when Shido pulled away leaving Riho heavy breath and flushed faced.   
  
"What is happening?" She asked in a whisper. "I don't know" he said caressing her face. Riho closed her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen" she said. Shido nodded. "You love him, then why did you continue?" asked Riho looking up at Shido. Shido looked down at her, if he was to be honest he never felt the way he did moment ago with Cain, the need and longing he had for her. "I don't know, maybe I never loved him" Shido whispered. Riho Stepped forward and placed her head on his chest. "You do...your just confused" she said. "Why are you trying to convince me that I do?" he asked stroking her hair. "Because you do I saw it on your face" she said. Shido shook his head. "What do we do now?" asked Riho. "I guess we are now on Cain's bad side" said Shido. Riho yawned and nodded. "I will let you rest" he said steeping back. Riho looked towards her bed. "Stay" she whispered unsure. "Huh?" he asked confused. "Stay with me" she said. As much she wanted to say she wasn't afraid she was, and for some reason she wanted him to be there, his closeness comforted her. Shido looked unsure but nodded. "Very well" he whispered as he kissed her fore head. Riho blushed "I need to change" she whispered. He nodded and turned. Riho stripped and pulled on her slip. She looked at him and smile. What an ironic twist of fate it was.  
  
TBC  
  
************************************************************  
  
AN: That was my really lame attempted at a lemon. No, I was just warming you guys up, I know not really an action scene but hey you guys got a lot of fluff. Anyway I know I promised a long chapter but I just wanted to update and keep in touch. Anyways I only got one review last time which broke my heart, but please tell me if you guys don't like where this story is going then I will stop it and give you guys your lemon with Shido and Riho and make it a pointless porn. Sorry about my grammar and spelling both of which sucks. Please review and tell me what you think for I will not waste my time on it if you don't like it. 


	8. To become one Chapter 8

True Feelings revealed  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: Ok I'm a new fan of Nightwalker so I really don't know much other then what I saw in the show. In this fic it's gonna be like this. Shido is confused about his feelings for Cain and the other that surround him. He is also feeling guilty about turning Riho in to a vampire, and is confused about their current relationship and Riho is having strange dreams, and the gang thinks that it's Cain. K now that we cleared that out let's start with the same codes cuz of my mest up computer. ^_^ and also this is written so you all know who everyone is and what is going. I don't own Nightwalker!  
  
"..."- Meaning Character Conversations  
  
*...*- Meaning Character Thoughts  
  
***...***- Meaning Character Dreams  
  
~*...*~- Meaning Character is rethinking something another Character had said before  
  
To become one...Chapter 8  
  
Last Time...  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
"What is happening?" She asked in a whisper. "I don't know" he said caressing her face. Riho closed her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen" she said. Shido nodded. "You love him, then why did you continue?" asked Riho looking up at Shido. Shido looked down at her, if he was to be honest he never felt the way he did moment ago with Cain, the need and longing he had for her. "I don't know, maybe I never loved him" Shido whispered. Riho Stepped forward and placed her head on his chest. "You do...your just confused" she said. "Why are you trying to convince me that I do?" he asked stroking her hair. "Because you do I saw it on your face" she said. Shido shook his head. "What do we do now?" asked Riho. "I guess we are now on Cain's bad side" said Shido. Riho yawned and nodded. "I will let you rest" he said steeping back. Riho looked towards her bed. "Stay" she whispered unsure. "Huh?" he asked confused. "Stay with me" she said. As much she wanted to say she wasn't afraid she was, and for some reason she wanted him to be there, his closeness comforted her. Shido looked unsure but nodded. "Very well" he whispered as he kissed her fore head. Riho blushed "I need to change" she whispered. He nodded and turned. Riho stripped and pulled on her slip. She looked at him and smile. What an ironic twist of fate it was.  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
She laid next to him, staring in to his green-blue eyes. "Why?" she asked suddenly. "Why? What?" he asked. "Why did you give up your life?" she asked. His eyes went to look at the blue silk sheets. "I...I still don't understand why I did what he told me...why he came after me" he whispered. She placed a hand on his cheek, which he took and kissed the palm. "You were put under a spell" she said. He looked at her. "A spell?" he asked. She nodded and then sighed. He watched as her hands moved around and pair of cards were right above them, they were beautiful cards, with different pictures on them. "This was my mothers tarot deck" she whispered. He could hear the pain in her voice. She moved her hands more, which made the cards, shuffle and then they were lined up, and the back cover was to them. She flipped the first card, which was a card with a heart being stabbed with three swords. "Deception, and betrayal, he tricked you in to believing everyone you cared for was gone, but now they really are gone. He weakened your heart" she said. "This card means that you have been betrayed or deceived. Although this is very painful and can make you reproach yourself for having been so trusting, you will eventually able to move beyond the situation" Riho finished. She flipped another card, which had a young boy on a cliff that wasn't stable, and under it read THE FOOL. She chuckled "The fool what a wonder card you have landed on" she said. "Yes, I never seem to leave that one behind" he said. She smiled.   
  
She flipped the other cards and they were in order to 1-7. "The first is the past influence, the second is the present, the third is the hidden influence, the fourth is obstacles, the fifth is outside influence, the sixth is the best course of action and finally the seventh is the outcome" She said. "how true they are" he said. "You have two more card left" Shido said. Riho's brows were furrowed together. "I don't wish to see those two" she said. "Why not?" he asked. She shook her head, and then moved her fingers to turn them over. "the lovers, and the wheel of fortune" she said. He could tell that something was wrong. "What is wrong with those two cards?" he asked. "Love the strong fulfilling emotion, and wheel of fortune which suggests that nothing last forever, this two combined might as well be death" stated Riho. She waved her hand and the cards disappeared. Shido stared at the fabric of the canopy which the light of the fire making the silk shine and refract light. She eyes traveled to where his was. She came closer and placed her head on his chest. He looked down at her. "Why did you leave him?" she asked. "After I saw your face I felt weak...as if there was nothing for me to live for...as if my conscious came back to me" he said. "The spell was broken" she whispered. "I suppose so" he said. She was quite enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers. She never has been this close to another man before, which added to her restlessness and fear. He smiled looking down at her, she didn't have to do anything for him to come to her. "Why did you ask me to stay?" he asked suddenly.   
  
She pulled away, her hair falling over her shoulder over her bosom. His eyes just swiped the full picture of her, as she sat up with the white slip capturing the fires dance, her hair adding to the celebration of her beauty, her cream skin now a gold color and her blue eyes intense with her small full lips. He wondered what a painter wouldn't do to paint her portrait. He smiled. "To be honest with you, I really don't know why...I feel comfort around you" she said looking away as a crimson shad came over her cheek. Shido sat up behind her and kissed her shoulder, which earned him a gasp. "I feel strangely alive with you" he whispered. She turned to face him once more and this time it wasn't the blood that started the magnetism of their lips, it was sheer passion. Shido's lips lightly brushed hers. She kissed back and the kiss deepened, soon Shido's tongue speared down into her mouth causing her to moan. The need he felt from her was even greater then the once he felt for blood. She slowly pushed him down on to the bed, she on top. His moans mixed and mingled with hers creating a song for forbidden lovers. It was all about sensation and sense of touch. His hands on her shoulders then moving slowly down to her arms and then her hands, fingers lacing creating a bond that would always be there yet disappear.  
  
She shuddered as he ran his mouth down the length of her neck, feeling hot and cold at the same time. Unsure of what to do, she sat perfectly still, waiting for him to show her what he wanted of her. She slid an arm around his waist for balance as he reached up to take the clip out of her hair. It tumbled over her shoulders and down her waist to make a small pile on the sheets. He ran his hands through the tresses, enjoying the silky slide of it on his skin. "You have such beautiful hair," he said softly, gathering it back from her face. He leaned down to kiss her again and she met him halfway. He teased at her lower lip with his tongue, she pulled away for a second as if to think over where this was going, but soon found herself like where it was going, if just for one night she could be happy as she use to be then she will endure any pain and sorrow that will come her way. He brought his mouth to hers again, this time gently nibbling at her lips. She gasped and he took advantage of the opportunity to tease the inside of her mouth with his tongue. She shivered at the feeling of his tongue in her mouth. Shido ran one hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. Finding the catches at the top of the slip, he began to undo them slowly, all the while gently kissing her. Shido put his hands on her shoulders and pulled back. She eyed him, worried that she had done something wrong.  
  
"What is wrong?" she asked. "We...I shouldn't" he whispered. She pulled him close and brushed his lips against hers. "Just for one night can we forget everything and just be happy?" asked Riho. Shido was quite surprised to hear this from the one who has been trying to kill him and his ex-lover. Was here almost half naked tell him that it was all right to be happy just for one night? Yes, Fate was a sick joke. He nodded softly. He reached out and drew her to him, and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She responded ardently, actually grabbing his shoulders. Shido lowered her down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. He went to work on her slip. The tiny little buttons running down the back were a challenge, and he was tempted to just rip them off, but he knew that would scare her. He was surprised to realize how much he wanted her. Patiently, he undid each button until the slip was loose enough to be slipped off. But he waited, wanting to go slowly. He unbuttoned his dress shirt and it joined the jacket crumpled on the floor. Riho was astonished to see the muscles rippling on his lean form. She wanted to touch them, but was unsure as to if she should or not. Shido took her hands and pressed them to his stomach. She ran her hands over his chest, stopping when he inhaled sharply. He merely smiled and urged her to continue. She was surprised by the softness of his skin. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Even the finest satin didn't compare. She slid her hands across his broad shoulders and down his back, ending at his waist.  
  
Shido reached for her and she didn't resist. He pushed down the top of her slip, baring her slim shoulders and brushing soft little kisses on her skin. Riho shuddered as he continued, running his mouth down the curve of her spine and back up again. Her breathing was jerky, at best, and she couldn't believe how he was making her feel. He smiled, glad that she was able to respond. He had hoped to make this as pleasurable an experience for her as he could, given his own inexperience with women. Riho's eyes were half-lidded as she looked at him. He pushed the slip down farther, revealing her breasts. Now she blushed and moved to cover herself. "No," Shido said, catching her hands. "Don't. You're so beautiful." She blushed again. No one had ever seen her in such a manner. He pulled her to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She gasped at the contact between their bare skin, and her nipples hardened as they brushed against his chest. He reached up to cup them in his hands, running his thumbs across her nipples. She shivered and her head fell back. Shido used the opportunity to feather kisses down her throat. He laid her back down onto the bed and stretched out next to her, still teasing her nipples. He took one hardened peak into his mouth and suckled gently. Riho gasped aloud, arching her back. He slipped an arm under her back to hold her closer as he continued, paying equal attention to both breasts. Then he trailed kisses down the plain of her stomach, pushing her slip aside as he went.   
  
Shido paused to catch his breath, which was ironic to him because his kind didn't need to breath. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he was beginning to feel a bit warm. He swept aside her slip, and it slid down onto the carpet beside the bed. Riho watched him with heavy eyes, waiting to see what he would do next. He came to kiss her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. She sighed, never having expected that he would make her feel this way. All that remained was a pair of lacy white panties. [AN: I know back then they probably didn't have panties but they do in this story] Shido ignored them for the moment and kissed his way up to her breasts again. He flicked the hard nubs with his tongue, making her squirm against him. He slid one hand down to rest against her mound and she stiffened. "Strange how you make me feel" he whispered into her ear, nibbling on the lobe. She slowly relaxed, and he reached inside to touch her. She whimpered as he ran one finger between her folds to explore her most private place. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, distracting her from what he was doing. He found her clitoris and began to gently stroke it. She gasped, straining toward him. "Shido…" He smiled, glad to see that she was enjoying his ministrations, not to mention his name without 'Lord' or any kind of title, just his name on her lips. He continued to rub her, feeling a sudden wetness against his finger. He slid his finger into her passage and moved it around. She was tight, but that was to be expected. He moved a second finger to join the first, attempting to gauge the width. He looked up at her face; her eyes were closed tightly and she was panting rapidly. He continued to move his fingers in and out as he rubbed her button. Soon she was arching to him.   
  
"Shido!" she moaned as she began to spasm. Her eyes rolled back as she felt wave after wave of pleasure rush over her. Riho couldn't think, couldn't even breathe. All she could do was surrender to the sensations he was producing. She barely even noticed when he removed her underwear and his pants and moved over her. Shido could barely contain himself. Every fiber of his body was demanding the release he had just given to her. He took his straining organ in his hand and rubbed it against her opening, wetting it with her juices. She tensed a bit as he slowly entered her, then tried to relax as he continued in. He paused when he encountered her barrier. He captured her mouth for a long, hot kiss and thrust forward. She let out a small scream that was smothered by his lips and tears welled up in her eyes. He held perfectly still, though it took all of his self-control. He kissed the crystal teardrops that had escaped to roll down the sides of her face and whispered reassurances into her ear. When the pain faded from her eyes, he began to move gently, giving her time to adjust. He gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain control but it wasn't easy when she started to move to meet him. "Oh, god….Riho…," he ground out as she wrapped her legs around his hips, bringing him deeper inside of her. Her head fell back and they were both breathing in shallow gasps. Unable to help himself, Shido began to move faster, feeling his orgasm building. It hit him violently, and he thrust deeply into her, flooding her with his seed. She let out a strangled scream, digging her fingernails into his upper arms and he realized that she had gone over the edge with him. Spent, he collapsed on top of her.  
  
It was several minutes before either of them could speak. Shido brushed the damp hair away from Riho's sweaty face and whispered, "Are you all right?" Her eyelashes fluttered as she attempted to open her eyes. "Hmm?" She managed to focus on his face. "Shido? I - I never thought…it would be like this…" She trailed off, exhausted. Shido chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Neither did I" he whispered. He rolled off of her and pulled her next to him. "I wish this moment would just freeze" she whispered. Shido nodded. "But why should it be the only time?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "No, it shouldn't be the only time" she whispered, before he captured her lips once more. Yes, this was the most ironic picture to anyone's mind. But the question now was will it last, will the feelings and emotions be there in the morning? in a week? In a month? in a year? Forever? Because that is what they both were forever, each bound to another in a tangle of love, hate, and duty. The moans and gasp of their love was beautiful for them, it was a memory, a time that forever be frozen in their minds, and hearts.  
  
She a goddess, he a vampire, two that shouldn't mix like vinegar and oil. Yet they were like sugar and water, they matched so well not when they were separated can't they be what they were once? Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the lovers and the wheel of fortune was to be their fate, full of so much meaning yet nothing at all there. The empty void that had nothing there yet it took up space.   
  
TBC  
  
*************************************************  
  
AN: Lemon part one! Yes, school is finally over. yesterday was the last day one of more exam on Thursday and I'm free for the summer, well other then the fact I still have to study and get myself ready for college and have to work and all that stuff. Now the chapters will come a little faster then usual. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it was a quickie, but the Lemon part 2 will 10x better then this one. I promise. Anyway the usual sorry about grammar and spelling not my strongest points. Pleasezzzzzzzzzzz review. I don't care if it's lame or stupid or any of that stuff just review. Makes me feel good when you guys do. Thanks to all those who have! ^_^ see ya 


	9. Remembrance Chapter 9

True Feelings revealed  
  
By: Haruka-chan  
  
AN: It's been a while since I updated huh? Well I guess I just felt that people didn't like this fic any more because I hardly got any reviews for the last chapter. I'm wondering if people completely hate Shido and Riho pairings. She isn't all that bad you know. But oh well I'm not the kind to leave things unfinished, so I'm going to finish it. There isn't much left to this fic anyways. I hope this time I will get some more reviews then last time.  
  
Remembrance...Chapter 9  
  
Last Time...  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
It was several minutes before either of them could speak. Shido brushed the damp hair away from Riho's sweaty face and whispered, "Are you all right?" Her eyelashes fluttered as she attempted to open her eyes. "Hmm?" She managed to focus on his face. "Shido? I - I never thought…it would be like this…" She trailed off, exhausted. Shido chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Neither did I" he whispered. He rolled off of her and pulled her next to him. "I wish this moment would just freeze" she whispered. Shido nodded. "But why should it be the only time?" he asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "No, it shouldn't be the only time" she whispered, before he captured her lips once more. Yes, this was the most ironic picture to anyone's mind. But the question now was will it last, will the feelings and emotions be there in the morning? in a week? In a month? in a year? Forever? Because that is what they both were forever, each bound to another in a tangle of love, hate, and duty. The moans and gasp of their love was beautiful for them, it was a memory, a time that forever be frozen in their minds, and hearts.  
  
She a goddess, he a vampire, two that shouldn't mix like vinegar and oil. Yet they were like sugar and water, they matched so well not when they were separated can't they be what they were once? Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that the lovers and the wheel of fortune was to be their fate, full of so much meaning yet nothing at all there. The empty void that had nothing there yet it took up space.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
His insides were burning it was like the first time when he had met Shido. How could this happen? He watched with hate in his eyes, burning like the desire they had for each other. Did she really think she could use her magic on him and make him love her? He stood tall the shadows hiding him, refining himself and watching quietly as they made love over and over again. He clenched his hands tight as he let himself disappear. He remembered those days it was just he and Shido making love. [AN: I really don't want to picture that, I have nothing against gay people, cause some of my close friends are gay, but really two vampires?] Those wants and cries he made for him. But then she had to interfere with their love. She was the reason that he grew wings and started to fly, but what she doesn't know is that he can take all of it away, take her away, and he sure as hell can take him away.  
  
The sun shone through the small window of the ship as her eyes opened slightly. She looked next to her to find Shido next to her sleeping. She smiled and moved some hair out of his face, he took her hand and kissed it. "Good morning" she whispered. He nodded softly with closed eyes. Riho just watched as he held her hand on his chest and slept with ease on his face, the color of his skin coming back a bit. The soft knock on her door is what snapped her back to the reality. She started slowly to get up when she felt a small pull. "Stay" he said to her. "I have to check who it is, before they break down the door" said Riho bending to give him a kiss. She pulled away and stood grabbing her robe, which was not far from her and slipped into it. He watched as she walked slowly towards the door and open it just so she could poke her head out. "Lady Riho glad to see that you are all right" said a deep male voice. "Yes captain I am quite all right, is there anything wrong?" she asked. Shido heard him laugh. "No I just missed you at the ball that is all, I was wondering if you would join me for breakfast" he said. "I'm sorry but I think I'll dine alone" she said. "Come now Lady Riho if you lock yourself away how will you ever experience life?" he asked grabbing her wrist. He looked down for his smile to disappear. "Lady Riho what happened here?" asked the captain. "I cut myself, when I was cutting some fruit the knife slipped out of my hand and fell" she said. He nodded "You should come and have the doctor look at this at once" he said. "No I am quite all right, Captain" said Riho pulling her hand back.   
  
"I don't know if you realize it or not Lady Riho but I have taken quite a liking to you and wish for our acquaintance to develop further more" he said. "I am afraid that is not possible, Captain" said Shido standing behind Riho now. His features took on a look of shock, then of distaste. "Lord Shido is it?" the captain asked. "Yes it is" said Shido. Riho watched the two men before she spoke again. "Captain have a nice day, and thank you for your offer" said Riho as she closed the door and leaned against it. She looked up at Shido and started to laugh. "Why did you get out of bed?" she asked in between giggles. "I couldn't let another man take you away now that I have just found you" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She chuckled and nodded. He smiled and picked her up. "Off to bed" he said with a laughing Riho. They sat down on the bed. Shido just watched her as she made herself comfortable next to him. "Tell me about your past" she whispered. "My past?" asked Shido. "Your life before you were a vampire" said Riho. Shido sighed and looked up at the silk covering. "You don't have to if you don't want to" whispered Riho. "No I want to" he said. Riho nodded. [AN: The next part is going to be completely made up, and this is before Cain took all of this memories away]  
  
"Well I already mentioned that my mother was of Japanese decent, and my father a British lord. I was about 17 when my father past. Then it was just my mother, my younger sister, and I. The three of us lived quite peacefully, when I was about 20 years of age I decided that I wanted to learn about medicine and become a doctor." He said as he stared at the covering, Riho knew that inside he was burning with each word he said. "I would have been about 45 of age now" he finally chuckled. "I could have had a daughter your age and a son of my age" he said. She smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "I came here to Italy to learn about the medicine and that's when I met Cain, one day I had wondered off into the forest near the manor I was staying at, and found him doing what he does best" said Shido. Riho placed her head on his chest. "You don't have to continue if you wish not to" she whispered. Shido pulled her up for a kiss. "I want you to know, to know how I was before this" he whispered. Riho's eyes took on a distant look. "I...I really don't care anymore" she said. Shido smiled and kissed her, loving the taste of her.   
  
"I want you to know, I know that we started in the wrong foot but let us not waste the future as well" whispered Shido. Riho nodded. Shido sat up and started to tell her about the time he spent with his mother, his sisters love of flowers and his mothers love of sweets. "I was always followed around by theses girls" he laughed. "Hmm I would have had some competition huh?" asked Riho. Shido kissed her forehead. "I wish I did meet you then" he stated. "So did I, but I suppose you would have seem like a soft lord to me" said Riho with a smile. He chuckled. "I never really had any regrets in my life before I was turned into a vampire, my life was full of everything I ever wanted and needed. My mother and my sister were all that mattered to me. Next to my studies that is. They supported me. My little sister was a beauty, she would have been a heart breaker" said Shido. "You turned her didn't you..." whispered Riho. Shido nodded.  
  
"I didn't mean too, but after watching you with your mother, it was suddenly that I remembered mines and went back to find that everything was a miss...there had been a terrible plaque and my mother was dying and so was my younger sister. I thought that by turning her I could help her stay by my side...but she chose to leave me and be with my mother, I couldn't do anything after that" said Shido. Riho took his hand and kissed it. "I am sure she didn't mean to leave you, but she was a child and she needed to be with her mother" she said. "I suppose your right, after all what could have I given her? What would she understand?" asked Shido. Riho's brows creased together and she smiled at him. "I think you could have given her more then anything anyone else could have, after all you were her brother, the one she looked up to protect her, and you did the only way you thought was possible at that moment" said Riho. Shido nodded. "I shall leave you to sleep now" whispered Riho. "No I'm all right I slept enough I want to be with you" he said. She leaned over him and kissed him. Shido felt as if she was draining his memories from him, copying them into her own, and that's just what she did, she was living...watching from the side line as he lived the 22 years of his life as a man rather then a creature of the night.   
  
He had to admit that he was glad at one sense that he was who he was now or how else would he met her? A goddess who has captured his heart and now she wanted to capture his memory. He chuckled at the irony of it all. She was to kill him yet here she was kissing him and loving him like she was by his side always. The night before had to be the most valuable memory that he had after he was turned and he wasn't going to let anyone have it. Riho pulled away from his lips. She looked at him with that hunger need. He nodded as he turned then over so he was on top. His hand opened the robe slowly and the sight of her in the sunlight was as good as her in the fireplace. She smiled at him. "I have never let anyone touch me before you have and I never will let another man touch me" said Riho. "I can't ask you to do that" he whispered. "I am now your, completely your" she whispered as she pulled his down for a kiss.   
  
*Sometimes love is so hard and painful, but I didn't even know how I came to love this beautiful vampire, he may not be the hero that I picture, and in loving I may be committing a sin, but I can't help but care for him. Mother I hope you forgive me for I have failed you but I'm happy and he was under a spell what he did he did against his will* she thought as his hands touched her, and loved her. *I will never leave his side* she whispered.  
  
TBC  
  
*************************************************  
  
AN: Wow I know this got to be the shortest chapter in history but I just had to end this chapter in a sweet little way. I hope you guys review thank you to all of you who have e-mailed me and told me to update. Sorry about spelling and grammar cause mine just sucks to an extent that it's not funny. 


End file.
